Avenging Bridesmaids
by Shon-Shon
Summary: Best friends, Rachel and Mercedes, return home to Lima and go undercover as bridesmaids with a mission to break up a wedding. Will they succeed? Based on "Revenge of the Bridesmaids".
1. Bad To The Bone

{In Lima Police Station}

(Flash!)

Officer: Turn. (Rachel turns to her right side)

Rachel: Yes that's me. Miss Rachel Berry is getting her first mugshot. But never in all my life would I have imagined being in a police station getting my picture taken with numbers on my chest in a horrible pink dress... I thought my yearbook picture looked a disaster.

(Flash!)

Mercedes: And That's me, this dress doesn't look good on anybody.

Officer: Turn.

M: Turn? What if I don't want to turn? Who's gonna turn me? You? TRY AND GET..

(Flash!)

Mercedes: Something to know about me.. I have a little anger problem.

Officer: Turn (Mercedes terns to the right)

M: In the 2nd grade I told my music teacher if she wanted us to sing like birds, she should buy some freaking birds.

R: When I heard that, I laughed so hard I choked on my water, then both of us had to stand in the corner during recess.

M\R: And we been friends ever since.

(Flash!)

M: The things we do for Brittany.

R: We did this all for her… REALLY, WE DID!

M: That was the plan anyways.

R: I should explain.

M\R: We are bridesmaids.

M: and not the kind that love the bride like a sister and want to make her wedding the happiest day of her life, HELL NO!

R: We're more of the avenging bridesmaids that's going to give what's coming to you… I know it seems bad, but you coming in in the middle of everything. Maybe I should backup a bit. Maybe 15 years.

M: so you can meet the fourth member of our lil sisterhood.

* * *

This fiction is based on ABC Family's Revenge of the Brides Maids. I'm going to change the story around when the basics are understood. I got the idea from a another story online for Glee that was removed, and I'm following their plan for the main characters. I'm going to try to keep my chapter short and upload regularly.

This is my 1st fic so please be peasant. I'm trying to learn this site.

I don't own Glee or Revenge of the Bridesmaids


	2. 3 Girls & 1 Brat

this chapter is mainly flashback

[Speaking currently]..without [ ] it's a scene of the flashback.

* * *

(9 year old versions of Rachel, Mercedes, and Brittany run and push open a gate revealing a classy mansion. They run towards the front of the house.)

[R: _This is where she lived.]_

_[M: Still lives. It's such an amazing house.]_

_[R: it has its own name. Belle Fontaine.]_

(The girls make it to the front of the house where they are met by another girl with green eyes and blond hair.)

[M: _Quinn Fabray lives here with her mother. Oh and servants. Of course, you need servants when your house has its own FREAKIN ZIP CODE!]_

(all the girls are shown playing around the estate)

[M: _And by the way, Belle Fontaine is French for my house is so much nicer than your house will ever be. Quinn didn't do sharing very well. She was much better at taking.]_

_[R: But we didn't mind, we were just little girls, blinded by the magic of Belle Fontaine..Could you blame us? There were tea parties on the lawn, with homemade biscuits. And a secret staircase, you got to it from the inside of a huge wardrobe and it led all the way to the backyard.]_

(The girls are shown coming out at the other end of the staircase, running towards the garden.)

[M: _We felt so lucky to be there. Oh and when we didn't Quinn would remind us just how lucky we were to be there.]_

(Little Quinn is shown counted up for hide and seek.)

Quinn: 8-9-10.. Ready or not, here I come.

[M:_So then we'd play our own little version of hide and seek.]_

(The other three girls hid behind a bush that was out of Quinn's sights.)

Q: Rachel. Brittany. Cedes.

(Quinn calls out as run past the bush they were behind. When they were sure she was gone they ran away to their favorite spot on the property.)

[M: _And we called it "I Know a Place Where Quinn Can't Find Us."_ _We know it sounds mean but it was our time away from that lil devil]_

_[R: It was a pretty spot under a cherry tree.]_

_[M: But then, Brittany would feel guilty and we'd all go back.]_

(The group of girls sat on different tree branches. Listening to Quinn.)

[M:_And then we' listen to Quinn. Talk about Quinn. And make up stories… about Quinn.]_

_[R:Her house.]_

_[M: Her rules.]_

_[M\R: Her EGO!]_

(Rachel and Brittany throw flower petals on the ground as they walk down the front path of the house. Mercedes walked in front of them, wearing a large suit jacket over her clothes.)

Q: Here I come.

(Quinn walks down the path wearing a white dress with a veil and holding a bouquet of flowers. She stops short.)

Q:Wait, what's that?

(She asked while pointing to Mercedes.)

M: I'm the groom

Q: No, you're all bridesmaids.

R:There has to be a groom.

Q: Nu-uh, it's my wedding. MOM!

(Mercedes rolled her eyes.)

B: Your dress looks really pretty.

Q: Duh, of course it does... MOTHER!

[M: _There she is. Like most normal 9-year olds. Wearing a wedding dress. Right now, we're playing her favorite game, Wedding. And we're losing.]_

: Quinnie.

(Out comes an older woman with a strong resemblance to Quinn.)

Mrs.F: What? What are these girls doing to you?

Q: They're not listening.

R: It's a wedding, Quinn. There has to be a groom.

( stoops down to Rachel's level and tilts her sunglasses, showing her Dark Green eyes.)

Mrs.F: My… Don't you think a lot?

R: Well, doesn't there?

Mrs.F: Well, yes technically, But he's not very important,dear. Here, let's use this chair.

( takes a chair from a nearby table, while Mercedes takes off the suit jacket and then hands it to her.)

Mrs.F: Thank you, Mercedes.

(She puts the jacket on the chair.)

Mrs.F: There, isn't he handsome? And from a wealthy family, I understand.

(The proper talkin woman moves some hair out of her daughter's face.)

Mrs.F: Lovely Bride.

Q: Thank you mother.

(The girls continued to play wedding.)

[R: _This was our life with Quinn. Pretty much through high school.]_

_[M: She called the shots, we played the parts. Why? It's a small town. You take what you can get. And in Lima, Ohio, we got Ms. Quinn Fabray.]_

_[R: After college, Cedes' parents moved down south and both Mercedes and I headed to New York.]_

_[M: I got a record deal...but I was dropped. so i took another road, and got a book published It sold okay..ya know for a first novel. The second one is coming along…slowly…very slowly.]_

_[R: Meanwhile, I took the acting route. I did plenty of plays off Broadway. Well, off… off… off Broadway.] _

_[M: she was good though.]_

[R: _But, we always kept in touch with Brittany, who never left Lima.]_

_[M: She was going out with this guy, Sam, she was crazy about and that seemed to be enough for her. I mean, from what I knew. I don't get back much. Rachel goes back a lot. She actually likes that dull town. And 2 week ago we ended back up in Lima.]_

_[R: My dads were celebrating their anniversary.] _

_[M: And she dragged me along to their anniversary dinner.. where everyone can ask us why aren't we married or famous yet.]_

* * *

_This is the only chapter that's written like a script.. the rest of the story's writing is like any other story._

_This story will begin as a story for Bram BUT I really don't ship them so it WON'T end that way. So please continue to read. _


	3. Back in Lima

Rachel and Mercedes were seated at a table along with rachel's dads and more older adults during the Barry's anniversary party.

"And Rachel does plays in New York all the time, don't you honey." LeRoy Berry bragged. All the heads at the table turned to Rachel.

Rachel's eyes widened in nervousness. "I well…um…I audition all the time."Rachel presented a weak smile"Sometimes I get callbacks. Which is kinda like a chance to audition again."

"You know what," Mercedes interrupts. "She is constantly in plays, and she is fabulous." Rachel's family looked at her in approval. Mercedes leaned closer to Rachel."You gotta lie to 'em. They them what they wanna hear."

"And how bout you Mercedes? Got another book coming out?" Hiram Berry inquired. Mercedes froze in silence.

Rachel saw her distress and took mercedes advice. "Yes, she does. She has a huge book coming out. But, she's sworn to secrecy by her publisher. Right?" The family looked at Cedes in amazement as she offered everyone a soft smile approving of rachel's cover. "You know daddy, I gotta check my voicemail." Rachel announced pocked Mercedes in the side, signaling that she wanted her to come alone.

"Oh, is it about an audition?"

"Maybe." The girls got out of their chairs and headed for outside.

"Good luck."Rachel's dads say in unison.


	4. She's Back

"Great being home isn't it." Mercedes sarcastically remarked as they moved out the restaurant to the patio.

"Air. I need air." Rachel huffed out as she fanned herself with her free hand.

"You're outside."

"Air without relatives." Rachel started to take to take a sip of her drink as Mercedes laughed at her distress.

"OH MY GOSH. Is that Rachel Berry I see?" Mercedes smile quickly droops as the twosome heard a voice from behind. "And Cedes, no Mercedes Jones." They knew that voice anywhere.

"It's Quinn. Run for your life." Mercedes insists.

"I can't. I'm in heels." Rachel sighed. "Maybe if we ignore her, she'll go away." Mercedes nodded and attempted to walk away.

"Oh my goodness, get over here. It has just been forever." Quinn walks closer to Mercedes and Rachel.

"I'm giving up." Rachel whispered before turning to face Quinn. "I can't believe it's you" she announced with forced enthusiasm. Mercedes shortly did the same with a smile on her face shaking her head at Rachel's quick surrender.

There she was, the almighty Quinn with 4 other girls surrounding her. Quinn hugs them both as they hide their disgust. "What have you been up to?" Before either girl could answer Quinn began calling out to her mother. "Mother. You remember Rachel and Mercedes?" Quinn stops her mom as she tries to pass up the steps.

Takes off her sunglasses to get a better look at them. "Yes." She simply stated with fake smile worthy of an Oscar and continued to walk away into the building.

"Hey Brittany." Rachel notices the blond hidden in the back and walked over to her.

"Britt." Mercedes follows.

The 3 girls share a hug. "Did you change your number?" Rachel starts. "I've tried to call of you."

"I'm sorry, I've…"Brittany start.

"Oh my goodness," Quinn interrupts. "You girls don't even know why I'm here. These are my bridesmaids." she smiled as she pointed to the girls behind her. "Yup, I'm getting married." She flashes her 30 carat ring.

"To a groom or a chair?" Mercedes inquired.

"Oh, you and your little jokes. That's one thing I've missed about you Cedes. You know the wedding is 15 days and I so wanted to invite y'all, but mother said she could not find your numbers anywhere."

"I sure you could've asked Rach's dads. What's that, 30 years in the same house?" Cedes informed as Rachel nodded. "I'm sure they could've told you."

"Oh gosh, of course, you're right."

"Next time." Cedes responded.

"Oh, let me introduce you to everyone." Quinn pointed to Britt. "Brittany you know, of course. And these are my other super bridesmaids" Rachel and Mercedes drew their attention to a Latina, Asian and blond standing beside Quinn. "Santana, Tina, and Ashlee."

"Oh and its Ashlee with a EE," the blond explained. "and not EY. Some people get confused." She ended with a giggle.

Cedes looked at her in disbelief. "Oh my God."

Quinn went back to admiring her ring. Rachel and Mercedes turned back to Brittany. "So you're a bridesmaid, I wish I could come to the wedding. I could meet Sam. He's going to be there right?" Rachel questioned.

Suddenly Brittany looked uncomfortable. "Uh, yes."

Looking over Brittany's shoulder, Mercedes saw a small group of men coming towards them. "Oh, is that him? I recognize him from your pictures. Nice." She complimented as Rachel quickly looked in the direction Cedes referred to, and notice the tall blond walking over to the group.

"Excuse me." Sam mumbled as he slid between Mercedes and Brittany and gave Brittany a long glance before continuing to walk.

"There's our handsome groom." Mrs,Fabray announced strutting back over to the group.

"Oh Sammie-Bear," Quinn celebrated. "we've been waiting for you." Rachel and Mercedes looked at Brittany in shock.

"Alright Everyone. Let's get this lunch moving." Sam ordered.

"You stop. Someone has a game he wants to catch at 3." Quinn then proceeded to wrap her arms around his neck and kissed him with.

"Excuse me for a moment." Brittany weakly excused herself. She walked past the couple, who had finally broken apart.

"Alright, can we go already." Santana sassed.

"So good seeing y'all." Quinn called back walking to an outdoors table followed by the rest of the wedding party.

"Close your mouths." A voice from behind Rachel and Mercedes instructed. They both obeyed , not realizing that their jaws had dropped. "Lima has more flies the people" They turned around and saw a handsome young man with brown hair, towered over them. "Brittany's an old friend of yours? And I'm guessing you haven't talked to her in a while?" He asked. Realizing they were still in shock and he probably wouldn't get an answer he continued. "So, yeah, that's the Sam that Brittany used to go out with, but we can't acknowledge that that ever happened, so this is me not acknowledging it."

"You're Finn Hudson." Mercedes recalled. "You were the quarterback. Jersey #5. And You were in a group" She paused to think of the group's name. "Acafellas, with the teachers and your slutty friend that hit on me when he had his mohawk shaved."

"Ya." Finn paused for a moment . "You remember all that?" Finn asked in amazement. Mercedes nodded proudly.

"I don't remember you." Rachel declared.

"Really? We had Spanish together every year and I asked you to prom twice."

"What?" Rachel questioned feeling guilty for turning him down.

"Nah, I'm just kidding," Finn smiled lifting Rachel's gilt "but we did have Spanish together."

"So you still live in Lima?" Rachel asked in a flat tone.

"Yah, I still live in Lima." Finn's voice match Rachel's when he said Lima.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that."

"Yeah you did." Finn and Cedes spoke in unison

"Come on let's go find Britt." Mercedes proceeded to pull Rachel away from Finn.

"See you around." Rachel called back to Finn.

"Bye." Finn replied.

"Cute." Mercedes gushed.

"I know." They were about return to inside the building when they were stopped by Quinn.

"Now, you two just have to stay in town for the wedding."

"Aw, we would love to, but I have this big audition."

"And I have to re-curl my weave."

"Oh come on, y'all know you want to come to this wedding. And it would be amazing to have you. Right mother?"

was making her way to the table with a half-filled glass in her hand and a bottle of champagne in the other. "Have a safe trip back."

"Well it would. Please think about it." Quinn then proceeded back to her group. Mercedes and Rachel rolled their eyes and went back to their original task.

* * *

I don't own glee or revenge of the bridesmaids.

I choose Tina and Santana as Bridesmaids to change-up the stories. I defiantly want to write a Brittana moment into this story. I'll try to bring in as many Glee couples as I can. If there's any characters you want in the story, review or PM me their names.


	5. What Happened?

They found themselves in the powder room, knocking on the door to the bathroom.

"Britt? Brittany, is that you?" Rachel called out.

"Guys, I'm fine." They heard blowing of the nose from inside.

"You have been dating Sam for months and you said he was the one, what happened?" Rachel questioned

"Yah, why didn't you didn't you call us?" Mercedes questioned.

"Because you would've been mad." Said Brittany between sniffles

Mercedes stepped forward and opened the door. "Ya damn right." A teary Brittany emerged from the restroom and sat down at the mirror.

"She stole him from you, didn't she?" Rachel assumed.

"No, Q's a good friend. After all, she asked me to be her bridesmaid."

"And why did you say yes?" Cedes protested.

"Because I was brought up well."

"What are you gonna do?" Rachel wondered

"I'm gonna put on that ugly fuchsia dress," Brittany stated while wiping away her last tear. "and march down the aisle, stand behind the bride and show the whole world that I am completely over Sam Evans." The tears started leaking out again. Rachel grabbed her and pulled her onto a hug as an attempt to comfort her.

"That's sounds like an airtight plan." Mercedes sarcastically remarked. All of a sudden, the girls heard giggles coming into the room, they turned around and saw Ashlee coming in on her cellphone. Ashlee froze after seeing Brittany's tears.

"I'll call you later." She hung up her phone to give her attention to the wet faced girl. "What's wrong?" Ashlee asked.

"You know what?" Mercedes started. "Britt, just found out that she signed up for a phone plan that doesn't have texting." The girls gasped. "3 years, no refund."

"Aw, you should've asked me." Ashlee exclaimed. "I know all the phone plans. I know all of the best things."

Mercedes and Ashlee smiled at each other. "That's pretty awesome."


	6. Why

Once the party was over they went to Rachel's house, which is where they would be house sitting for the next few days while her dads were away on the cruise.

"Sweet Brittany never asked for anything except for people to love her and when she finally find a guy that does, Quinn decides to swoop in and steal him. I mean who would want to make Brittany cry?" Rachel questioned marching around the livingroom.

"Obviously someone related to the devil!" Mercedes yells from the kitchen.

"But Brittany and Sam seem like they were meant to be together. I have an eye for things like that!" Rachel yells as plopping down on the couch. "Why would he jump from cute innocent Brittany to annoying Quinn? I was so confused! What can He possibly see in Quinn?" She wondered as she sat up in her seat and put her hands in her lap.

"BOOBS!" Mercedes yells as she struts out the kitchen with a bottle of wine and glasses. "He's a guy."

"If that was true he would have went for you" Rachel pointed out and Mercedes nodded, understanding her point. "I just don't know" she pouted as Mercedes began to pour wine into glasses.

"It's a business transaction." Hiram Berry overheard on their conversation as he dropped a suitcase beside the coach.

"Business transaction?" Both girls asked turning on the coach to see Mr. Berry.

"I really shouldn't say anything." Rachel's dad said turning to walk away. Both girls knew he was hiding something.

"Did you hear something" Rachel asked. When he didn't respond Rachel looked to him with soft begging eyes. "Daddy."he gave in.

"3 months ago the Fabrays put Belle Fontaine up for sale" Hiram said as he move into a nearby chair. Both girls' mouth dropped. They didn't think the Fabrays would ever sell that place. They've had that place for like ever. Why would they want to sell such a great place like that? "Mrs. Fabray ran through her third husband's money and was having trouble finding number four." Rachel's father explained. Rachel and Mercedes nodded their head in understanding. That made sense.

"Gold digging is a young person's game." Mercedes mumbled.

"And Evans's family has a ton of money. As soon as they got engaged she took the place off the market" Hiram finished. remembered he still had some packing to complete "I should finish packing" Hiram wave to the girls and returned back upstairs.

"So it's for money. Good to see traditional marriage is alive and well." Cedes mumbled as she took another sip of her wine.

"I feel so bad for Brittany now! I felt bad before but I feel even worse knowing that she lost her guy to some girl who was only with him for his money!" Rachel rambled. "We should tell Brittany!" Rachel suggested resulting in a flat look from Mercedes .

"Tell her a she-witch stole the love of her life? Yeah I think she knows that already, Rach"

Mercedes said "Let's not add more pain by reminding her."

Rachel was beginning to get frustrated with this. she want to do something to help Brittany. "But it's wrong! It's evil! We can't just leave things like this!" she exclaimed, flailing her hands around. Cedes continued to stare at Rachel with a blank look.

"You need to calm the hell down, ok?" Mercedes said taking another sip of her drink while continuing to stare at the brunette with board emerald eyes.

"But we can't just.." Rachel's cell phone begins to ring, interrupting her statement. "Its my agent." she announced after looking at the screen.

"OK" Mercedes mumbled.

"Hey Alice." Mercedes could only hear mumbles through her friend's phone "Oh the audition. yes I was just about to call you about that. So when do they want to see me." Cedes noticed Rachel's smile fade. "Not even.." she cut her sentence short."Yes. Well thank you. Goodbye." sadly mumbled removing the phone from her ear.

"Good new?"

"Not even a reading. Nothing." Rachel admitted with a huff. "The whole play was flawed." she stated trying to cheer herself up. "The female character were underwritten. It wasn't really worth my time "

"You wanted it bad didn't you?"

"So bad." Rachel pouted.

"Ya. Here take this." Mercedes handed Rachel a glass with wine in it.

"And I'll get some more for me." She muttered grabbing the bottle and pouring more wine to go along with remains of her drink.

After pouring her drink her and Rachel clinked their glasses together as cheers to their miserable life.

* * *

I posted this chapter because I'm really happy about the reviews. I really don't ship Bram, I'm defiantly into Britanna and Samcedes. This fiction is based on Revenge of the Bridesmaids= Doesn't mean its gonna follow the exact story. I can do ANYTHING I want with this. All I can promise you is there will be Finchel. But I'm still working this out in my head, and thx to everyone's reviews it's clear the direction I want to go.

Review or PM me some ideas, and I'll try to work what I got with suggestions.


	7. A Plan

The girls sat on Rachel's bed curled up under the covers like they always did as kids when they had a sleepover at her house. Right now they were watching some romance musical Rachel had on DVD while continuing to drink wine and eating popcorn .

"How could Sam and Brittany mess this up." Rachel complained still stuck on the subject. "They were perfect for each other!"

Mercedes sighed and took another handful of popcorn in her mouth. "You barely knew him." she mumbled as she continued to watch the movie.

"Yeah but I have a good eye for things like this! They were meant to be together" Rachel ranted "And now Sam is going to marry Quinn, and Brittany will be heartbroken forever!"

Once the end credits start to roll Rachel grabbed the remote and turned off the movie.

"Years of watching romantic movies and it's all a big lie! The couple stumbles around for half of the movie then all of a sudden they see their in love! Then 5 minutes they realize they're meant to be together? Life does not work that way!" Rachel exclaimed. Mercedes flinched a little at how loud Rachel was. They picked up their glasses they used while watching the movie and began to take them down stairs.

"How about an action movie." Mercedes mumbled thinking over what movie to watch next. Cedes let out a small huff and lent on the countertop and watched Rachel rinse the dishes.

"I hate action movies." Rachel sighed loudly and turned to look at Cedes.

"But It's different in action movies. Their right. Out of all the types movies the actions ones are most entertaining and realistic." Mercedes smirked

"You're right." Rachel agreed "In action movies some psychopath takes people hostage and threatens to kill all of them then the cute action hero comes in. They go behind enemy lines, wipe out the henchman, the psychopath suffers a spectacular death, and the sweet people go free! That's what you need to make love work." Rachel said dramatically causing her friend to laugh. She knew what this was all about. This wasn't entirely about Brittany and Sam anymore.

"Brody didn't call back did he?" She asked crossing my arms over my chest.

"No!" Rachel pouted "He went out-of-town for with his old friend who" Mercedes join speaking louder "he swears he's not sleeping with." Rachel ends. "HA!" Mercedes continued, making it clear she had told the story already.

"I told you, you shouldn't have dated your co-stars" Mercedes mumbled. Rachel turned and glared at her, placing her hands on her hip.

"Yeah, Cause you have the best track record with guys." Rachel said sarcastically.

Mercedes glared back at Rachel "Matt and I are very happy...Thank you very much." Mercedes sassed bring up her current boyfriend.

"But he's done so much to prove he likes you. You two are destined to be married!" Rachel pointed.

"I just don't see myself as Mrs. Rutherford right now." Mercedes explained. "I'm too young. You get married and the next thing you know, you wake up with 6 screaming kids, bags under your eyes, and ugly sweat pants. "Mercedes shook her head."Ain't nobody got time for that." Rachel giggled. "Now back to you. What are you gonna do with 'Brody the Gigolo'" Mercedes stated her usual nickname for Brody. "I have no problems bustin some windows." She threatened. Rachel shook her head and was about to speak when Mercedes continued. "Oh but you did meet that cutie Finn today." She recalls "He liked you."

Rachel rolled her eyes at Mercedes's enthusiasm to make it seem like she was crazy, but couldn't help the small smile that came to her lips at the thought. "So what if he likes me?" she said under my breath trying to hide the blush coming to my face. Obviously Mercedes noticed.

"Aww!" Mercedes squealed. "You like him. You really really like him." she sings. "You should call him. No, what if he calls?" she smirked receiving an annoyed look from Rachel.

"Nice guys don't call me, just self-centered actors" Obviously Cedes could tell she wasn't in the mood to talk about the subject anymore and allowed her to change the subject. "So what are we going to do about Brittany?"

"I say we go full-blown SWAT team on em and break the couple up." Cedes suggested.

"Please." Rachel smiled amazed at her friend's creativity. "Something realistic."

"No, I'm serious. That's what Will Smith or Matt Damon or any of those hot action guys would have done. We sneak behind enemy lines and bust them hell up." Mercedes said enthusiastically trying to get her friend to see the greatness of the plan. "And to get behind enemy lines, we must wear the uniform of the enemy."

"We dress as bridesmaids?" Questioned Rachel, finally beginning to have faith in the plan.

"Exactly!" Cedes said throwing her hands up in the air. "I will be dreading every second of this but it's for Britt."

"But Quinn already has her bridesmaids." Rachel pointed out.

Mercedes nibbled on her lower lip thinking. "We work our way up." Mercedes earned a questioning look from Rachel "We audition to be her wedding singers. She's holding auditions at Breadstix tomorrow. Obviously we'll get it, and when we do we work our way up to her bridesmaids. Rach the only person we know who needs to be knocked a couple of pegs is Quinn. Britt had the one thing that could make her smile and she took it, so are you really going to let her get away with it?" she challenged.

"Ok, but you really think we can take down Quinn and stop this wedding?"

"We can do anything. You know why?" Mercedes questions. "Because we're 2 sophisticated babes from New York" she paused. "or as would say 'You girls are just a little too thinkie.'"

"I'm starting to like this idea" Rachel admitted. "Quinn is GOING DOWN!"

* * *

I was gonna upload Monday but I got Caught up in homework and DWTS (GO AMBER!) but here it is.

I added alittle more backup info on the girls home back in NY. On the show I don't know why Rachel and Brody broke up (I didn't watch much of season 4). I chose Matt for Cedes because to me Mattcedes happened but wasn't acknowledged on the show.

I added a note to ch.2. It explains the story does begin off as Bram but it won't end that way. I changed the description also (I think putting "Sam", "Brittany", and "back together" in the description chased a few readers away). I've planned everything out so I know how I want it to go. Thank you for reading.


	8. Inside the Empire

"I can't!" Santana yelled marching into Tina and Brittany's room with a pillow under her arm. "I won't share a room with that" she plops down on Brittany's bed, trying to think of words to describe her roomie. "that pointless, half baked..."

"We're suppose to be nice to each other." Brittany softly stated, interrupted Santana

"I can't stay in that room. If she says one more dumb thing to me, Imma choke her to sleep." Santana threatened causing Tina to laugh.

"I would switch rooms with you but I'm allergic to stupidity." Reasoned Tina. "And Ashlee's way out there"

"We can share my bed." Brittany offered.

San tossed her pillow up to the head of the bead where Britt was sitting up at. "Your saving her life and keeping me out of jail." San rushed to the top hugging Brittany.

"Goodnight" Tina laughed from the other bed, turning off the lights.

* * *

I know it's a small update but it's important.

"I'm allergic to stupidity." is a line from Struck By Lightning: The Carson Phillips Journal


	9. Picking Songs

"What time is it?" Mercedes mumbled sitting up in the bed and whipping her sleepy eyes.

"6:30."Rachel answered from the desk on the opposite side of the room.

"What the hell are you doing?" Cedes questioned.

"I'm done." Rachel announced moving from the desk to sit beside Mercedes. "I've stayed up most of the night creating a list of songs that fitted both of our voices for our audition." Rachel explained handing Cedes a sheet of paper.

"Rach." Mercedes said flipping the paper repeatedly. "There has to be at least 100 songs on this piece of paper."

"Your close." Rachel smiled. "There's 104 songs." Mercedes held out her hand for the pen, and began to scratch off songs from the list only releasing a grumble every so often. After a few seconds Mercedes hands the sheet back to Rachel to study.

"You only left 2 songs." Rachel observed.

Mercedes nodded. "The songs I know and I think we can BOTH can sing." Mercedes explained, putting inference on 'both'.

"You even crossed out Whitney Houston. You love Whitney." Rachel acknowledged in shock. "We both have the strength to sing her songs."

Mercedes shook her head. "Not that song. I have the strength to sing that song. Not so much for you." She peeked back over at the list. "You know what? Cross 'Out Here On My Own' out." Mercedes demanded earning a shocked look from Rachel. "That song is kinda depressing to me." Rachel obeyed letting out a soft yawn. "You get some sleep and I'll handle breakfast." She ordered getting out of the bed and leaving.

* * *

After her nap Rachel stumbled down into the kitchen, discovering her friend pouring a glass of orange juice.

"Hi." She smiled getting her Mercedes addition.

"Hey." Cedes responded, sliding a bowl of fruit over to Rachel. "I've been thinking of some more song for the audition"

"Okay. What have you come up with?" Rachel asked, eager to know.

Mercedes smiled before breaking out in song. "She take my money, when I'm in need. Yeah, she's a triflin' friend indeed. Oh she's a gold digger way over town. That dig's on me."

"NO!" Rachel laughed.

"Fine. We're not doing Gold Digger." Mercedes pouted."We'll stick with the song from the list."

"We should get ready." Rachel suggested after notice they both were still in their pajamas.

* * *

Thx for reading. Cedes was singing 'Gold Digger'. I felt I HAD to put that song somewhere.

Thx to krazykay23, Jadziwine, Julz19 for reviewing almost every chapter (especially krazykay23). Comments push me to continue writing, so please comment.


	10. The Audition

"Are you sure, you know your part of the song? "Rachel asked as she and Mercedes slid into a booth at breadstix.

"For the thousandth time, yes Rachel." Mercedes answered growing irritated with her friend.

Diverting her attention she begin to look around the restaurant. "Okay. There's Quinn and Everyone." She announced after finding Quinn sitting next to Sam surrounded by the rest of her party.

"Mercedes look!" Rachel poked Mercedes from across the table trying to get her attention to the stage. Mercedes looked in the direction of the stage and noticed a familiar pale face.

"Oh my gosh. It's Kurt," She smiled noticing another person step up on stage. "and Blaine."

**{Come What May}**

**Blaine:**

Never knew I could feel like this

Like I've never seen the sky before

Want to vanish inside your kiss

Seasons may change, winter to spring

But I love you until the end of time

Come what may

Come what may

I will love you until my dying day

**Kurt and Blaine:**

Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place

Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace

Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste

It all revolves around you

And there's no mountain too high

No river too wide

Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side

Storm clouds may gather

And stars may collide

**Kurt:**

But I love you (**Blaine:** I love you)

Until the end of time (**Blaine:** Until the end of time)

**Kurt and Blaine:**

Come what may

Come what may

I will love you, I will love you

Everyone in the restaurant clapped as Kurt and Blaine exited the stage.

"Hey." Mercedes called as the guys were about to pass their table. Cedes and Rachel stood to hug their old friends. "It's been too long." Everyone nodded agreeing its been awhile since they've all seen each other.

"You two were really amazing." Rachel admitted. "Have you two been seated yet?"

"No, we just came in and decided to kill a little time by singing." Kurt explained.

"Wanna sit with us?" Mercedes asked.

"Umm," Blaine hesitated looking at Kurt for a nod. "sure." Mercedes moved to sit beside Rachel as Kurt and Blaine sat on the other side of the booth.

"Why are you back in Lima?" Rachel questioned.

"We're just here to see how my dad and Carole are." Kurt explained

"So what have you two been up to" Mercedes asked

"We're engaged." Kurt smiled.

"That's amazing" Mercedes celebrated.

"We're not rushing a wedding just yet. Our schedules are a little too busy right now." Blaine explained across from Rachel. "I'm preparing for West Side Story, and Kurt's writing his own Musical."

"I decided to take my dad's advice. "Kurt nodded. "I felt there was nothing out there for me so I'm writing to break boundaries."

"Good for you." Rachel expressed. "I would love to see it."

"Me too." Mercedes smiles. "And maybe you could let Rachel know when you begin casting." Mercedes sassed "OW!" She yelled when Rachel pinched her in the side.

Blaine and Kurt smiled. "Still struggling with roles." Kurt asked.

"No, I'm constantly in plays." Rachel stated repeating what Mercedes said at her dads' anniversary dinner.

"You can be honest Rachel." Kurt stated.

"I am being honest." Rachel started feeling a little offended. "I may not get THE major role, but It's a role." She paused thinking of something else to say. "There's no small roles."

"We'll good for you." Blaine smiled. "What about you Cedes. How's your new book coming along?"

"I have no idea what to write about." Mercedes truthfully started. "I'm surrounded by inspiration and I still have nothing."

"I'm sure you'll find something." Kurt attempted to cheer her up. "And directors will be killing each other to make a movie version."

"Thinks Kurt." Mercedes smiled. "Rach, don't you think we should go ahead and audition now?" She asked noticing another person stepping off the stage.

"Sure. Can you to order for us?" Rachel turned to her old friends as they nodded. "Thank you. Can you get me the vegetable lasagna." Rachel smiled.

"And get me.." Mercedes began

"Tots." Kurt and Blaine stated in unison, completed her order. Everyone smiled as Mercedes and Rachel moved up to the stage.

**{Take Me or Leave Me}**

**Mercedes (Rachel):**

Yeah (Yeah-hey)

Oohhh (Ooh-hoo)

Ohhh

**Rachel:**

Every single day

I walk down the street

I hear people say, "Baby's so sweet"

Ever since puberty

Everybody stares at me

Boys, girls

I can't help it baby

So be kind and don't lose your mind

Just remember

That I'm your baby

**Mercedes:**

Take me for what I am

Who I was meant to be

**Rachel:**

And if you give a damn

**Rachel and Mercedes:**

Take me baby or leave me

**Rachel:**

Take me baby or leave me

**Mercedes:**

[Mercedes steps off the stage and walking around the restaurant]

A tiger in a cage

Can never see the sun

[Rachel moves from the stage to the opposite side of the restaurant]

This diva needs her stage

Baby, let's have fun!

You are the one I choose

Folks would kill to fill your shoes

You love the limelight too, now baby

So be mine and don't waste my time

Cryin', "Oh Honeybear are you still my, my, my baby?"

**Rachel:**

Take me for what I am

**Mercedes:**

Who I was meant to be

**Rachel and Mercedes:**

And if you give a damn

**Mercedes:**

Take me baby or leave me

No way, can I be what I'm not

**Rachel:**

But hey, don't you want your girl hot?

**Mercedes:**

Don't fight, don't lose your head

**Rachel:**

'Cause every night, who's in your bed?

**Rachel and Mercedes:**

Who?

**Mercedes:**

Who's in your bed?

**Rachel:**

Kiss, pookie

**Rachel and Mercedes:**

[Mercedes and Rachel stand over the table where Quinn, Sam, their wedding party where sitting]

That's it! (**Rachel:** The straw that breaks my back)

I quit! (**Mercedes:** Unless you take it back)

Women, (**Rachel:** What is it about them?)

Can't live with them or without them!

[Rachel moved standing Between Quinn and Brittany, while Mercedes stood in the middle of Sam and Finn]

Take me for what I am

**Mercedes:**

Who I was meant to be

**Rachel:**

Who I was meant to be

And if you give a damn

**Mercedes:**

And if you give a damn ya better

Take me baby or leave me

**Rachel:**

Oh, take me baby or leave me

[They make their way back to the stage]

**Rachel and Mercedes:**

Take me baby!

Or leave me!

Guess I'm leaving

I'm gone!

[They storm off stage earning loud applauses]

"That was Amazing!" Blaine smiled when the girls sat back down.

Before the girls could think him, Sam and Finn are standing over their table.

"All you guys were amazing." Sam complimented. "I was wondering if all four of you could work together as the singers for Quinn and my wedding?"

Before they could answer Quinn appeared. "Of course they would." Mercedes rolled her eyes and ate a tater tot off her plate. "I'm happy to know your staying for the wedding."

"Ya. We changed our schedules around to stay in town till your wedding. And we felt like we would be terrible friends if we didn't try to help you with the wedding somehow." Rachel smiled.

"We'll we can't accept your offer, sorry." Kurt turned down the request, earning a look from Quinn. "Blaine has to prepare for West Side Story, and I have to go to a.."

"You girls have to come and stay at Belle Fontaine." Quinn gasped, cutting off Kurt.

"We'll think about it. Goodbye." Mercedes rushed Quinn away.

After Quinn returned to her table Sam turned back to the small group. "I'm sorry for the way.."

"There's no need to apologize for her." Kurt interrupted Sam's apology.

"But I am really sorry." Sam shook his head. "You can't make it, you can't make it. But you guys were really good." Sam complimented Kurt and Blaine, before turning to the girls. "So are you two up for it?"

"What the hell. My weave can suffer for a few more days." Mercedes sassed causing Sam to smile.

"Thank you" Sam smiled quickly patting Mercedes shoulder.

"No problem." Mercedes insured as Sam turned to return to his table. "That we won't cause." She whispers to Rachel. Rachel giggled till she noticed Finn was still standing at their table.

"Kurt, have you see my mom and Burt?"

"They should be getting back home." Kurt nodded "My dad promised they would go out for lunch."

"Thanks." Finn turned to go back to the group for the wedding.

"Hey Finn" he turn to Mercedes. "You'll need this." She smiled handing Finn a looked at the card and back to Cedes with a questioning look. "Bye." She waved to Finn to leave, without answering his unasked question.

"What was that?" Rachel asked Mercedes after Finn returned to his original table. Mercedes looked to Rachel with raised eyebrows. "What did you give Finn?" She asked again.

"Who?"

"Finn. What was on that note you give Finn."

"Uh?" Mercedes avoids the question.

"Mercedes, You understand me." Rachel stated growing frustrated with her friend. "Now, what did you give Finn?" Mercedes quickly stuffed her mouth with tots. "Mercedes Jones!" Rachel yells scaring Kurt and Blaine.

"Fine!" Mercedes throws down her tot back on the plate. "Your number." Rachel gasped. "You know you wanted me to do it." Rachel shook her head and began eating.

"I thought you were dating someone." Blaine acknowledged.

"Nope. She's single and ready to mingle." Mercedes answered for Rachel. "And she got her eyes on one Finn Hud.. OW!" Mercedes yelled after another pinch from Rachel. "You gonna stop that."

Kurt quickly stood to switch sides with Mercedes understanding the large chance of a fight.

"I maybe single, but Mercedes isn't." Rachel stated clearly upset with Mercedes. "He's even thinking of marrying her."

"That's sweet." Blaine smile at the girl beside him. "How long have you two been together?"

"First me getting married isn't gonna happen." Mercedes assured everyone. "Second we've only been dating 6 months and I know I'm not the only one thinking he needs to slow his roll." She called out.

"But they've been friends for almost 6 years and he had an enormous crush on her since day one." Rachel smiled dishing out Mercedes.

"It's still sweet though." Blaine smiled. "There's a feeling telling you they're the one whenever you're together."

"And when you not, being together is all you think about." Kurt inputed, smiling at Blaine.

"You two are just too cute." Mercedes complimented the Blaine and Kurt.

"As much as I love spending time with you two, Blaine and I have to go. So goodbye." Kurt called out after finishing their meal. Kurt and Blaine gave the girls a goodbye hug, and exiting.

* * *

The songs used was "Come What May" & "Take Me or Leave Me".

Someone asked me to write Kurt and Blaine in somewhere so there you go. I hope I did every character right


	11. Finn to The Rescue

"Step 1 complete." Rachel smiled as her and Cedes walked into the parking lot. "Quinn won't see it coming!" Rachel laughed.

"OH MY GOD THEY'RE TOWING YOUR DAD'S CAR!" Mercedes yelled, running for the car.

"Wait! What are you doing?" Rachel questioned as the towman continued to rise the car. The man pointed to a sign above their heads. 'No Parking.' "That wasn't there before. When did that get here?"

"Two years ago." Said the man, not looking up.

"Well, we don't' know, because we don't live here anymore." Rachel tried to explained, but the guy showed no sympathy.

"Hey, Johnny. How you been." Finn asked the towman as he walked up.

"Living the dream, Finn." The towman answered sarcastically, writing a ticket.

"That's good. Hey, can I talk to you for a second?" Johnny stopped what he was doing and went over to Finn. Rachel took a few steps back to stand by Mercedes as Finn was reasoning with the man.

"There's your boy." Mercedes teased earning a glare from Rachel.

After a while The man walked over to the girls. "My mistake. It turns out you can park here if your back in town for your parents, anniversary." And turn to let the car down.

"So cute." Mercedes whispered to Rachel. Both girls knew Finn said something to the man.

"I know, but.."

"SO CUTE." Mercedes interrupted causing Rachel to let out a tiny giggle. The girls noticed Finn approaching and silenced themselves.

"Hi." Finn greeted reaching the opposite side of Mercedes. Rachel awkwardly tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I think I lost something somewhere." Mercedes said thinking of an excuse to leave him alone with Rachel. "I'm gonna go…and look for it." She said, walking around the group.

Finn noticed Mercedes push Rachel a little closer to him and smiled. "I like your friend."

Rachel shyly smiled agreeing, then realizing a question on her mind. "Um, how did you do that?"

"Pulled a thorn out of his paw a few years back." Rachel gave him a look. "Or I'm a cop and he owes me a favor." He admitted surprising Rachel.

"You're a cop?" Rachel asked before noticing her tone. "Wow, that sounded awful, I'm- Let me try that again. So Finn, you're in law enforcement? Wow, that wasn't much better." Rachel noticed causing both of them to chuckle.

"I like listening to you ramble; it's cute." Finn admitted. "So Rachel, I..."

"Listen Finn, I think you're really nice and I really appreciate what you just did there" Rachel moved her hands in a circular motion referring to the car. "But I'm leaving the day after the wedding, and I don't think it's smart-"

"Whoa, slow down. Nobody's asking anybody out." Finn announced. "I just wanted to say make sure you read to all of our small town signs, and have a safe trip home, ok?"

He said with a smile, before walking away leaving a dumbfounded Rachel behind.


	12. Meanwhile

"I think I lost something somewhere." Mercedes said thinking of an excuse to leave him alone with Rachel. "I'm gonna go…and look for it." She said, walking around the group, pushing Rachel closer to Finn. "I hope she doesn't mess this up." She mumbled to herself moving to a group of cars close enough to eavesdrop on the twosome she abandoned.

"I knew I remembered those curves." A random voice announced.

"Noah, go away." Mercedes ordered without taking her attention from Rachel.

"You haven't changed at all ." Puck moved beside her to see everything from her point of view. "What are you lookin at?"

"Yo bro, Finn" Mercedes answered still not taking her eyes off Finn and Rachel.

"What's going on?" Another voice asked causing Mercedes to finally look away from here her friend and discovers the other voice is Sam.

"I'm helping your best man get a hook up with my best friend." She admitted.

Sam gave her a questionable look. "Is that really your place to be."

"Yes." Mercedes nodded as both guys look to her to explain. "We live in the big city. You start to learn how the world really works. The number one rule I learned was that if you want something, you gotta WORK to go get it." Mercedes explained putting inferences on 'work'. "Rachel is in the process of learning that. I'm giving her the push to do what she gotta do."

"Mama, You REALLY haven't changed." Puck stated. "Bye Sam, Mama."

"Bye." Mercedes and Sam said in unison as Puck began to leave.

Mercedes quickly looked back to Finn and Rachel and noticed they were still talking. "So." Mercedes turned back to Sam, tried to stall time with small talk.

"What's your name?" Sam asked. "Because I don't think it's best for me to call my wedding singer 'Mama'." Sam explained, referring to the name Puck was calling her.

"Mercedes or Cedes, doesn't really matter." Mercedes answered.

"Mercedes." Sam repeated with a smile offering his hand for a handshake. Sam looked over and noticed Finn walking away from Rachel. "I guess that's your cue."

"Ya. She'll a push, literally" Mercedes joked causing Sam to chuckle.

"It was nice talking to you." Sam admitted looking down and noticed he was still holding her hand.

"Ya." Cedes smiled freeing her hand from Sam's and wave as she turned away.

"So, how'd it go?" Mercedes quickly asked as she rushed back over to Rachel.

"Nothing." Rachel replied dumbfounded.

"So, you mean I wasn't able to listen in for nothing?" Mercedes kicked her foot on the ground in the manner of a frustrated two year old. "Man, I hate when that happens!"

"I know you were listening. Come on." Rachel smiled dragging her to the car.

* * *

This chapter was just what Mercedes was doing while Finn and Rachel were talking. I hope I did Puck justice. (I'm not sure of his personality.) Sam and the handshake was Sam being OLD Sam.

I'm starting a new story named "BFF", so please check that story out.

I LOVE reading reviews.


	13. We're In

Later that day Mrs. Fabray walked through the mansion looking for Quinn. "Quinnie there you are. Did you decide on the sin.."

"Oh mother, guess what?" Quinn turned in her seat to face her mom. "Rachel and Cedes have changed their plans. Because of me, they're going to stay in town for the wedding, and their going to be my singer for the wedding. Isn't that just that best?"

Mrs. Fabray rolled her eyes. "Yes." She sarcastically replied.

"Oh, don't worry. The only peep you'll hear out of is while we're sing a beautiful love song while Quinn walks to her future." Rachel started.

"We don't even need to be in the photos or anything." Cedes continued and started to laugh a little. "It's not like we're bridesmaids or anything."

"Oh my gosh," Quinn gasped as she got an idea. The girls' laughter came to a slow halt.

"What if you were bridesmaids?"

"Oh no." Cedes tried to wave off. "We're fine being your singers."

"I mean, it would be a dream come true but…" Rachel commented before being cut off.

"Quinn, may I speak with you for a moment?" Mrs. Fabray smiled at her daughter's friends.

Quinn stood and made a tiny squeal before walking over to her mother. The duo turned around and started to argue a little. Mercedes and Rachel tried to listen in but the two were speaking too softly.

Suddenly, Mrs. Fabray and Quinn turned around to face the girls. Rachel and Mercedes smiled at them, wondering if their plan worked.

"Mama has something to say?" Quinn told them as she pushed her mother over to her 'friends'.

"Yes, um…we would be honored if…"

"Oh for God's sake. You're my new bridesmaids." Quinn squealed and started jumping up and down in her spot.

"Oh my God. Really?" Rachel and Mercedes gasped. They started jumping up and down in their seats, squealing.

"Woah! Hold it."Cedes stops everyone. "What are you gonna do about singers?" she asked, pretending to be concerned.

"We'll just get an orchestra to play." Quinn simply answered as the girls began to begin to laugh and dance around before hugging Quinn. They knew their plan was falling into place.

* * *

Quinn's mom was not happy about Rachel and Mercedes. Mrs. Fabray led them to their new room. "You ladies have fun, okay?" She announced leaving the girls outside a room in the mansion. The girls pushed open the door to reveal a highly decorated bedroom.

"All right, we're behind enemy lines. What now?" Rachel asked, after pushing the door closed.

"Why are you asking me?"

"Cause you're the plotter. _Publishers Weekly_ call you inventive. Mercedes Jones is in full command of her narrative. "

"I'll give you that one. Ok, break up the couple, break up the wedding couple" Mercedes repeated thinking of a plan. "I got it. You sleep with the groom."

"Yeah, we help out our friend by me sleeping with the love of her life." Rachel pointed.

"I never said there would never be any casualties." Mercedes exclaimed. "Ok.. Now I got it. You sleep with Quinn."

"Why do all of your plans involve me sleeping with someone? Is this how you see me?" Rachel asked, feeling offended.

"Little bit." Mercedes answered honestly.

"I wonder where they stashed Brittany? Probably in the 'ha-ha I stole your boyfriend room.'" Rachel assumed.

"No, she's in the "'Persimmon room.'" Mercedes corrected, knowing Rachel would want to go look for her

* * *

They started walking down the steps in search for the persimmon room.

"I really think we are over thinking this. If we want to get Sam and Brittany back together why don't we just get them _back _together? We can fix her up a bit, boost her confidence and throw them in a room together. And that way, I don't have to sleep with anyone." Rachel rambled, reaching the bottom of the stairs.

"You were okay with that?" Mercedes questioned, only hearing the last sentence of Rachel's rambling. "Here it is! The Persimmon room."

"Brittany! Are you in there?" Rachel whispered loudly.

Brittany cracked open the door gasping. "What are you doing here? How'd you get in? I didn't hear any alarms." She questioned, knowing wedding singers don't stay at the mansion.

"We're the new bridesmaids." Rachel said with a smirk.

"Does Mrs. Fabray know?"

"Yes, she does." said Mrs. Fabray, walking towards them. "Is there something wrong with your rooms, girls?"

"No, I just wanted to check out the Persimmon room." Mercedes said nonchalantly.

"I stated in the newsletter lights out by ten. I want to hear a pin drop."

"A curfew? Really?" Mercedes mocked.

"What she means is yes ma'am." Rachel corrected Mercedes.

"Goodnight, Brittany." Mrs. Fabray said, glaring at Brittany. She said goodnight and closed the door.

The Remaining two started walking to their room, when Mrs. Fabray stopped them.

"I know exactly what you two are doing. I know your little plan. You two think being bridesmaids is a little game. "

"No ma'am, we take what we do here very seriously." Rachel explained.

"Yeah, like we're on a mission." Mercedes added.

"This wedding is in fourteen days. I expect you to honor the sacred trust Quinn has bestowed upon you. We understand each other, don't we?" Mrs. Fabray threatened. she continued after both girls nodded. "Now you two girls get to bed, you need your beauty sleep. Especially you, Mercedes." Mrs. Fabray said walking away, as Rachel desperately tried to hold Mercedes back.

* * *

This chapter was originally 3 chapters. I didn't reread this so please excuse my grammar.


	14. Rise and Shine

It was early morning at Belle Fontaine. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping and Rachel and Mercedes were fast asleep in their temporary beds.

Quinn nursed into their room singing the military wake-up jingle. Rachel and Cedes were startled out of their sleep.

"Rise and Shine, sleepy heads." Quinn sung. "Extra! Extra! Read all about it! You two made the front page." She proceeded to hand a copy of the 'Bridesmaids News' to each of her new bridesmaids. "'Old Friends join Bridal Fun.' Now breakfast is in a few minutes and then at 8, it's time to turn on the charm because 'Wedding Bells' magazine will be here for photos and interviews. Then at 11, it's your first dress fitting and then there's so much more after that. You two need to get moving. Bye!"

Quinn walked out of the room, not acknowledging the glares that Mercedes had given her the entire time. "She keeps this up this is gonna be an obituary page." Mercedes declared as she tossed the flyer on the ground and tried to go back to sleep.

Rachel got out of her bed and reached under it for her suitcase. She pulled out a spray bottle filled with water and sprayed Mercedes.

"HEY!"

"Come on, I don't know about you but I'm not going to wait to put plan 'Bust Up' into action."

Mercedes sat up on her bed and started rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "Since when is it called plan 'Bust Up'."

"Since now. All good plans need a codename."

"Well girl, I'm telling you right now, that's not it."

Rachel sprayed her again.

* * *

After finally getting out of bed and getting dressed, the girls headed out to the terrace where the interviews were taking place. By the time they got there, the interviewer and photographer were already there. The girls were seated at the table and watched as Ashlee was interviewed.

"Being selected Quinn's Maid of Honor has been just the most important thing that has happen in my entire…" Ashlee started to get teary-eyed. "Life." The magazine writer looked concerned. "I'm sorry, it's just ever since me and Quinn met our freshman at Yale," She pauses and did a sorority handshake with Quinn. "We've been like sisters. Actually, we're more like two big halves of one big Siamese twin."

Quinn looked touched by her words. Mercedes and Rachel looked at the scene in disgust.

"Funny thing is that she's happier than we are." Santana commented, guiding Brittany to the table as Tina followed behind. Mercedes nodded in agreement.

"Hey girls." Brittany greeted as she reached a seat. Rachel and Mercedes smiled at her, happy that she was there. But before she could sit down, she, Santana, and Tina was dragged away by Mrs. Fabray.

Quinn excused herself to come over and talk to the two girls remaining at the table. "Okay girls. The better the interviews the more likely we are to get the cover. I hope you two are thinking up some colorful anecdotes."

"Yah, that's what we're doing over here." Rachel lied.

"Yup, tried some jokes on the butler. Freaking killed." Mercedes continued.

Quinn giggled nervously. "Oh Mercedes, you're just a regular party starter sometimes. But seriously, when it's your turn to be interviewed, please no frowny faces, no sassy attitude, and please none of that other thing you do."

"Oh, you mean sarcasm?" Mercedes assumed.

"Yes, none of that."

"Quinn, I could never be sarcastic with you."

Quinn smiled, not catching the sarcasm in that very statement and went over to oversee the other bridesmaids' interview. Mercedes and Rachel watched till a servant brought them breakfast.

"Here we are ladies. Apple and cinnamon oatmeal for Ms. Rachel." The servant smiled, placing a bowl in front of Rachel. "And for Ms. Mercedes, spelt toast rye, and soy bacon bits." He sat the plate down. Mercedes made a disgusted face noticing 1/2 a slice of bread and a spoon of bacon bits.

"What is spelt toast." Mercedes picked up the thin ½ sliced bread. "That means someone ate it already?"

"I'll handle this." Mrs. Fabray interrupted sending the server away. "Mercedes. Our bridesmaids dresses aren't going to impress in the plus size." Mrs. Fabray touches Mercedes shoulder, but removing it after noticing Mercedes evil glare. "But with alittle work, we think you could lose 10 pounds just this week."

"You could cut off my leg." Mercedes sarcastically offered.

Mrs. Fabray laughed but continued. "It's not just diet. We're even bringing in a personal trainer for you. And trust me, he's a miracle worker." She smiled and walked away.

"I need a miracle?" Mercedes asked knowing the purpose of that statement was to offend her.

"I know you probably don't want to hear this right now, but this is delicious." Rachel admitted eating her breakfast. "Hi Ashlee." She smiled noticing Ashlee walking over to the table for her breakfast.

Rachel turned back to the oatmill just in time to notice Mercedes trying to scoop some out of her bowl. She slapped her hand, causing Mercedes do draw her spoon back empty.

"You went to Yale?" Mercedes questioned.

"Ya." Ashlee nodded from her seat next to Rachel

"They must have REALLY lowered their standards." Mercedes mumbled to herself.

"So, do you have any advice? You know, bridesmaid to bridesmaids?" Rachel asked Ashlee. "How are you getting along with Quinn?"

"We're great friends." Ashlee answered.

"What about Mrs. Fabray?" Mercedes asked. Ashlee simply shrugged. "Come on, we're friends now." Mercedes encouraged her to gossip about the others.

Ashlee looked around to see the others. "I can't do anything right." Ashlee broke her silence. "She's always on my case, and she treats me like a big dope. Can you believe that?"

"We can help you." Rachel said.

"You mean our secret tip?" Mercedes asked Rachel., who nodded. "You know, she always liked us." Mercedes said to Ashlee

"Really?" Asked Ashlee.

"Look girl you have to understand is under a lot of pressure right now. Q might be getting married but its even more stressing to plan everything." Mercedes informed.

"I've noticed she drinking." Rachel added.

"Yes, constantly." Ahlee admitted.

"That's what happens." Rachel nodded.

"Here's the trick. When she's drinking, tell her to slow down." Mercedes said in all seriousness.

"Like, in front of everybody?"

"Well, that's the only way it works!" Mercedes replied.

"What we used to do was count her drinks, then let her know."

"Yes, she always thanked us later. You'll be golden!" Mercedes said in an evil grin.

"I can do that." Ashlee nodded before taking a sip of her cold water. She quickly put the glass down and touched her temples. "That was really cold. It felt like my brain was frozen."

"I couldn't tell" Mercedes mumbled taking her first bite of toast.

* * *

I had to post because I'm REALLY REALLY happy. Amber won Dancing With The Stars. She's SO amazing. I LOVE AMBER AND MERCEDES. Don't take this chapter as a poke at Mercedes. This is for the story and it helps build for something that will happen later, and build a hatred for Mrs. F. The 2nd part of the chapter comes from the movie Revenge of the bridesmaids. I wish I had Amber's shape, so don't get me wrong.


	15. Dress Fitting

Rachel walked out in her dress for the wedding and stood in front of the mirror. The Fabray's wedding planner, Charlotte, quickly began to arrange the dress.

"Oh, I don't know. This boney child has no rump at all." Charlotte said to Mrs. Fabray. "Where's your bottom dear?" She asked, looking up to Rachel.

"Quinnie wanted her in the wedding. We're just have to soldier on." Mrs. Fabray proposed.

"Pen til your hands bleed." Charlotte ordered the seamstress penning the end of Rachel's dress.

"Umm hey. Excuse me." Mercedes walked into the room holding the dress on its hanger. "I don't think this dress fits ANYBODY."

"Oh, a woman meant to bear children." Charlotte stated looking Mercedes up and down. "If only there was a way of transplanting some of your womanly abundance to the one built like a little boy."

"A boy? Have you not see these?" Rachel asked, gesturing to her chest.

"Charlotte, she's going to lose 20 pounds by the wedding." Mrs. Fabray insured.

"Why don't you alter the dresses instead of the bridesmaids?" Mercedes questioned.

"Mercedes, you're going to be standing in front of hundreds of people in two weeks. You don't want them to look at you and recalling that hateful nickname they use to have for you." Mercedes froze in place. "What was it again?" Mrs. Fabray paused.

"Fine!" Mercedes yells throwing the dress to the ground and storming out.

"That was really mean." Rachel spoke out.

"Young people could be so cruel." Mrs. Fabray stated before walking out.

* * *

I loved this scene in the movie, so I didn't want to leave it out.. I bet your REALLY starting to hate Mrs. F now.

I reread some comments and noticed in Ch. 6, I said Quinn's 3rd marriage failed. I made a mistake and fixed it because I actually meant Mrs. F. Mrs. F couldn't find someone to remarry, so she is having Quinn marry Sam.


	16. Happy Cabinet

"I thought I'd find you down here." Rachel said finding Mercedes on her knees rambling through a cabinet in the kitchen. "Your suppose to be asleep."

"They moved everything. This cabinet was full of sweets always." Mercedes pouted. "Now she's starving me for 24 hours, and what does she give me in my happy cabinet? A FREAKIN CAN OF TOMATO SOUP!" Mercedes fits holding the can of soup.

"You know what? Fine." Mercedes asks herself standing up grabbing a can opener, and drunk from the can. "It's not that bad." She spoke struggling to swallow to soup. "Buy you a round." she offered Rachel

"No thank you." Rachel declined.

"She really put a knife in on that one." Mercedes moped, leaning back against the wall. As the day continues Mrs. Fabray's comment bothered her more.

"Well pull it back out. She was just trying to get under your skin."

"Just thinking of that name, and I'm a sad 12 year old again."

"But now your beautiful and a very successful New York writer."

"Who's hitting her head against the wall because she has not one idea for her second novel." Mercedes added. "Not one. Nothing. I'm spent. I'm a has-been after only one book."

"Cold spaghetti?" Rachel offered, holding a container of spaghetti noodles she pulled from the refrigerator.

"Give it to me." Mercedes mumbles grabbing container and pouring her tomato soup on the noodles. Rachel held out a fork as an offering to Mercedes. "No." Mercedes pushed away the fork and began mixing the noodles with her fingers.

"Ok." Rachel smiled and put down the fork. "Remember how we use to sneak down the secret passage and fix snacks for movie night."

"It was always the same snacks. S'mores and pink lemonade." Mercedes remembered.

"And always the same movie." Rachel smiled. "An Officer and a Gentleman." Rachel and Mercedes say in unison and begin to laugh at the memory. "For two year that's the only movie Quinn would let us watch" Rachel smile. "Now that you're out off your funk, can you come to bed?"

"Ok." Mercedes pouted. "Come on, 'Ms. No butt', we need our rest." Mercedes ordered walking to out the kitchen. "And I need my spaghetti." Mercedes quickly turned back and grabbed the bowl and continued back to their room.

* * *

I'm feeling like Cedes right now...I'm a little blocked. So if you have any ideas, PLEASE review or PM.


	17. The Interview

On the front yard of Belle Fontaine, the bride, her mother and her bridesmaids had gathered for another interview with 'Wedding Bells' magazine.

"You know my mother's Great-Grandfather built Belle Fontaine with his own two hands." Quinn bragged to Mr. Woods, the journalist chosen to cover her wedding. "Oh, Mr. Woods it would be such an honor for it to grace the cover of your magazine."

Mr. Woods stopped her right there. "Now, I'm just writing the article Miss. Fabray. I can't guarantee a cover."

"I see there are no weight restrictions on the brides you feature." Mrs. Fabray commented as she looked at the bride feature in the last issue of 'Wedding Bells'. The bride feature was quite robust, but she was still very beautiful. "That gown must have taken all the lace in England that year."

"That's the governor's niece you're referring to." Mr. Woods informed.

Mrs. Fabray stopped her assault. "She has a lovely complexion." When Mr. Woods turned back to writing notes, Mrs. Fabray looked to Santana, who was whispering to Brittany.

Santana turned her attention away for Brittany to the journalist. "Did you know that all the bridesmaids are staying here up until the wedding?" She said with fake enthusiasm.

"And staying at such a magnificent home, it's like living in a fairytale." Tina added. After Mr. Woods turned her head from Tina to write in his pad she rolled her eyes and mouthed "This is so dumb.", causing Mercedes to giggle in agreement.

Santana squeezed Brittany's hand nudging her. "Your turn."

"Oh right, did you know that all the bridesmaids are staying here until the wedding." The rest of the party looked at her with confusion.

"I already said that part." Santana mumbled, but Brittany had forgotten what came next in the compliments they had rehearsed the previous night. "Snow globe…"

"Yes, this home is so beautiful isn't it? It's like a scene in a giant snow globe."

The mother and daughter pair looked flattered.

"Me, Quinn, Mercedes, and Brittany, we used to play wedding, right here on this lawn." Rachel added.

"And now it's a real one." Mr. Woods continued.

"Yes, it is."

"When you see Quinn and Sam together, bride and groom, how does that make you feel?"

"We've been best friends since kindergarten." Mercedes through out. "I haven't seen Quinn any happier then when she's with him." nodded and began to write. When Mercedes noticed the journalist wasn't watching, she made a face. Tina covered her mouth to hide her loud laughter.

"Mercedes, Tina," Mrs. Fabray called out to the new friends. "Do I have to separate you two?" Both girls shook their heads no. Mr. Woods looked up from his pad. "With all the bridesmaids here, Sam's friends and Quinnie's friends are able to build new friendships. Tina and Mercedes are a perfect example." Mrs. Fabray smiled.

"Well how do you feel about the wedding couple?" Mr. Woods asks, watching Brittany.

"Um…Uh….Uh…It's too special to explain." Brittany scruggles with what she was told to say. "Excuse me." Brittany quickly stood up and ran off.

Mercedes and Rachel got off their chairs and followed.

"They used to run after each other like that when they were children. Such memories." Mrs. Fabray explained, signaling one of the servants to come over. She picked up her glass, which had been empty for almost 5 minutes, for the servant to refill with Sherry.

Ashlee gave a small smile before speaking up. "Number 3."

Mrs. Fabray paused. "I beg your pardon?"

"That's your third glass of Sherry." Ashlee reminded her. "Actually it's you fourth," Ashlee corrected herself. "You had a little in the kitchen, but now that I think that about it, that may have been Scotch."

"What are you doing?" Mrs. Fabray inquired.

"I'm helping." Ashlee informed. "I know you're under a lot of pressure." she continued. "And I certainly don't want to see you get hammered like you did the other night, when you fell in the duck pond, and told the gardener your hedge needed trimming. So I'll be here counting your drinks every day and night, when you really go to town."

Mr. Woods looked at Mrs. Fabray in surprise, before she says "How thoughtful of you?" Mr. Woods starts to write a note of that when Mrs. Fabray gently stops him.

* * *

I merged 3 different scent to get this chapter. The next chapter you'll find out where Britt ran to and she will have something important to say.

Please review.. I LOVE READING THEM.


	18. Where's Brittany

Meanwhile, Rachel and Mercedes had chased Brittany all the way over to their secret spot where they used to hide from Quinn when they were children. When Brittany finally stopped and sat down on the ground, tears had started to flow freely out of her eyes. It seems that their secret spot wasn't so secret anymore because there was a landscaper right near where Brittany was sitting, using a wood chipper to destroy some scattered branches.

Mercedes and Rachel finally caught up to her. "Oh, I knew that they were going to ask me about Quinn, but I did not think that they would ask me about Sam." Brittany cried.

Mercedes wanted to be sympathetic, but the noise coming from the wood chipper was really starting to annoy her.

"Look it's gonna be okay." Rachel reassured her tearful best friend. "We're gonna fix everything."

"EXCUSE ME!" Mercedes exclaimed. "We're trying to have a conversation here, could you wrap it up?" The landscaper turned off the wood chipper and started to leave. "Thank you. You're a prince."

"What do you mean you're gonna fix everything?" Brittany asked.

"That's why we're here." Mercedes told her.

"We're doing this for you." Rachel continued. "We're gonna help you get Sam back."

"So spruce it on up girl. You gotta look pretty."

"He's gonna fall in love with you all over again." Rachel gushed.

"No no, he can't." Brittany tried to dissuade them.

"Yes, he can. There's still plenty of time…" Rachel began.

"No, they have to get married."

"Whose side are you on?" Mercedes inquired.

"It's a secret. It's a big secret. I'm not supposed to tell anyone."

"Spill it." Mercedes pressured.

"Quinn's pregnant."

Rachel and Mercedes looked at her in shock. "What?"

"And it's Sam's. So they have to get married. That sweet little baby cannot grow up without a daddy." Brittany sniffled, falling back onto the grass. "One day, Sam made a joke about how I liked their big sailboat and I just lost it. I said if that what you think of me then we should just break up right now. I didn't mean it; I was just upset and mad. And when I finally got up the nerve to call and say I was sorry, somebody had swooped in and grabbed him."

"Let me guess, our dear old friend, Quinn?" Rachel lies down Brittany, followed by Mercedes.

"Yah, she threw herself at him."

"Under him is more like it." Mercedes interjected.

"He only slept with her once, but that was enough."

"How'd you know she was pregnant?"

"She told me. She went to Dr. Wu and got a test done. Baby. So, now they have to get married. Sam's doing the right thing. He always does the right thing."

"Instead of playing that game of happy-slappy with Quinn." Mercedes spitted.

"Promise me, you two will not break up this wedding." Brittany pleaded sitting back up. "Promise?"

"We promised." Mercedes and Rachel replied in unison. Brittany got up and headed back to the house

"This wedding gets more traditional every minute. What are we going to do? Rachel asked.

"Nothing. We just buck up and be the perfect bridesmaids to that lil brat, and her hellish mother."

"I guess. This is not fun anymore." Rachel groaned.

"Who said that being here was going to be fun at all?" Mercedes questioned sitting up.

"It was supposed to be when we were gonna mess everything up. I mean, I had well-thought out and statistically drawn out plans." Rachel proceeded to pull out a piece of paper and hand it to Mercedes.

Mercedes unfolded the paper and regarded it with great confusion. "This was your plan?" Mercedes turned the paper, trying to figure out what was written. "What the is this supposed to be?"

"Mercedes, it is obviously a catapult flinging monkey poo on Quinn's in her wedding dress."

"Rach, it looks like a cloud with bees in it being shot off an ice-cream scoop onto a volcano."

"Well, sorry; we can't all be artistic geniuses." Rachel snapped as she snatched the plan back.

"There is no need to get snappy." Mercedes ordered. "You should be arrested for drawing that bad." Mercedes laughed, standing to pull Rachel off the ground and return to the front yard.

* * *

Mercedes and Rachel the front of the house and noticed a taxi driving away.

"What's going on?"

"Crazy bitch is gone." Santana announced walking away holding Brittany's hand.

Rachel and Mercedes looked back at the taxi driving farther away, and seen a young blond pouting looking back at them. The girls knew that getting Ashlee kicked out the wedding maybe their last prank.

* * *

Thx for reading. PLEASE REVEIW.

Rachel's plan came from another story base on the same movie. Ashlee is gone, and I'm asking y'all "Who do you think should replace her(Any girl from the show)?".


	19. Proof

"What's wrong with you now?" Mercedes asked walking into the room, and finding Rachel angrily rearranging her pillows on the bed.

"I'm going back to New York with nothing. My career is GONE." Rachel fitted. "My agent, Alice, dumped me today in an email, in which she signed 'LOVE'."

"Mrs. Fabray has me so carb starved." Mercedes sweetly admitted trying to lighten Rachel's mood. "If you put your sweet lil hand on a kaiser roll, I'd eat it in 3 bites." Mercedes pointed biting into air.

"10:00. Lights out. NOW!" Mercedes and Rachel heard Mrs. Fabray yelling in the hallway.

"I think we should dump a bucket of water on her, and wait for her to melt." Mercedes suggested. before turning of the light.

The two girls sat in the darkness waiting for sleep to fall upon them.

"I can't sleep." Rachel admitted sitting up in her bed and turning on a lamp.

"We could watch 'An Officer and a Gentleman'. That alway put me to sleep." Mercedes smiled, before her face fell to a serious look. "Oh my gosh, that's it." Mercedes pointed, causing Rachel to give her a questioning look.

"What?" Rachel asked wanting to know what her friend was thinking.

"The movie. In 'An Officer and a Gentleman' Lisa Eilbacher pretended to be pregnant to get David Keith to marry her. Sam's only marrying Quinn because he THINKS she's pregnant. It's so obvious, Quinn isn't pregnant." Mercedes explained.

"She went to the doctor. She had a test." Rachel argued.

"Nope, i don't think she did." Mercedes shook her head. "She's lying!"

"Well you're gonna need some proof of that."

"I'll get you some proof, . Tomorrow, we move at dawn" Mercedes declared pulling her bed covers over her head.

* * *

The girl woke the next morning ready for the next phase of their plan.

"Well, good morning bridesmaids." The security officer spoke from the other side of the fence Mercedes and Rachel were trying to unhook. "What are you ladies up to?"

"We were just going to go into town." Rachel announced.

"Ya, I need to run an errand." Mercedes continued.

"You know Mrs. Fabray doesn't like people driving off and doing their own thing."

"I need tampons." Mercedes lied.

"Well have a good day." The security officer opened the gate, feeling uncomfortable. The girls quickly got in their vehicle and drove in to town.

* * *

The duo strutted into Dr. Wu's empty waiting room and noticed a lady behind the counter cleaning her glasses.

"Hello." Rachel approached the counter gaining the woman's attention. "We're here from… Um."

"File X Cabinets." Mercedes made up.

"Yes. You obviously got our recall notice."

"The what?" The woman asked putting back on her glasses.

"The recall notice, sweetheart." Mercedes stated seeming all business. "Don't you read the news?"

"Alot of our filing cabinets have collapsed." Rachel explained. "Apparently the titanium brackets have too much alloy in them."

"Way too much." Mercedes tossed out.

"Was this cabinets were purchased after 1970?" Rachel asked.

"I just started here a month ago." The lady informed.

"Then we need to check those, don't we?" Mercedes demanded, rather than asked.

The lady opened the door separating her from the waiting room, granting the girls access to the cabinets.

"Im gonna pick a file at random." Mercedes informed walking over to the cabinets.

"How about F?" Rachel suggested, knowing what Mercedes was already looking for.

"Great idea."

"But th..." The lady began.

"Those glasses are so cute." Rachel gasped. "They must been really expensive." Rachel sat on the desk beside the lady.

"No, I got them online. $20."

"That's amazing." Rachel smiled looking as Mercedes ordered her to keep the lady busy "Do you mind if I tried them on."

"Oh, Ok" the lady handed Rachel her thick pair of glasses.

"Wow." Rachel tries to adjust to the thick glasses. "They're so comfy. How do I look?"

"Blurry." The lady honestly answers. "I cant see anything without my glasses." Her and Rachel laughed.

"Have you tried contacts, because your eyes are really pretty." Rachel complemented, swinging the pair of glasses in her hand.

"Don't those hurt?"

"Beauty is pain." Rachel announced.

"UH, SHE'S PREGNANT!" Mercedes yells causing the lady to turn. "That's just an expression we use. It means this cabinet is crazy full, and has to go. So we need to get this report in right away."

"Here are your glasses." Rachel handed the lady her glasses before following Mercedes out into the waiting room.

As Mercedes reached the door, she noticed the woman getting up and heading toward the cabinet. "Stay clear of those." Mercedes warned leaning over the counter. she shook her head as Rachel tugged on her arm to leave.

* * *

"What did you learn?" Rachel asked driving out of the parking lot.

"Lab report with urine test. Fabray coma Quinn, bun in the oven." Mercedes explained what she read in the file.

"What about 'An Officer and a Gentleman'."

"Just like every other romantic movie, they letted us down."

* * *

I would REALLY love reviews for this chapter more then any. Don't get so worked up. This story is a long way from done. :)

Please don't look up anywords from this chapter, if you don't know what they are.


	20. The Arrangements

"Well, I think we finally have a arrangement that works for everyone." Mrs. Fabray smiled looking at the 3D structure of the arrangements for the wedding. "Think you Charlotte."

"Yes. You are a genius." Quinn smile.

Suddenly something flies off the balcony and crushed the plans. Rachel fight back her laughter after noticing it was an exercise ball.

"Was that something important?" Mercedes asked peeking over the edge of the balcony.

"Come on lazy bones. That isn't going to stop us. Lunges." Her trainer ordered her.

"Mrs. Fabray." Sam called his soon to be mother in law over to talk in private. "What is going on up there?" He questioned pointing up to where Mercedes was.

"Jessie St. James is going to help Mercedes lose 20 pounds before the wedding." Mrs. Fabray answered.

"But he doesn't need to yell at her." He responded before realizing what Mrs. Fabray had said. "She's great just the way she is. All the bridesmaids look great." Mrs. Fabray was about to speak out but was interrupted by Sam. "Get rid of him." Sam ordered.

"Yelling is motivational, Samuel. She has to lose the weight or..." Mrs. Fabray began to read Mercedes's alternatives.

"I'll help her." Sam interrupted. "No one should be ordered around like that."

"Listen here St. Douchebag," Mercedes's voice flooded over the balcony. "I didn't ask for your rudeness. So drop the attitude, or drive back home without your windows." Mercedes threatened Jessie.

"Deal." Mrs. Fabray agreed. " But a pound under 20, she will be dropped." She warned before walking away.

* * *

I know this chapter is tiny but it counts. It took me forever to decide who I wanted as Mercedes's trainer.

Emily18, the thought of Puck being the father of Q's baby never came to mind. It would add some drama, but I don't think ill go that way.


	21. Activity of the Night

"Oh, we have a choice." Mercedes read the activities for that night. "Scrapbooking in the sun room, slumber party in the den, or making popcorn balls in the kitchen."

"I could jump out the window." Rachel pouted.

"Rachel, you can't set in here and mope all night"

"Amazingly I can." Rachel fell back on her bed.

"Seriously, get up." Mercedes pulled Rachel off the bed. "You don't want to leave Brittany out there by herself, do you?"

"Fine." Rachel moped before hearing a loud ring.

"Finn Hudson." Mercedes smiled handing the cellphone to Rachel. "He's cute. Answer it." She ordered, sitting back on her bed.

"Hello?" Rachel answering the phone.

"Ya, Hi. This is Finn Hudson," Finn paused hoping she would remember him. "small town police detective."

"Oh, Hi." Rachel tried to play it cool.

"Very casual." Mercedes mocked Rachel. "Nice." Rachel pointed a warning finger.

"I know this is a long shot," Finn began. "and It's hard getting out, but I..."

"Dinner?" Rachel interrupted. "Yes, absolutely."

"Well, great." Finn answered.

"How about Sardi's, if it's still there?" Rachel asked remembering a restaurant she and her fathers had dinner a few years earlier.

"It was this morning." Finn smiled.

"Great. Meet you there in 20 minutes." Rachel hung up. "I have a date. I have a date." Rachel danced around.

"Fine, but I hate you." Mercedes laughed, leaving to join the activity for the bridesmaids.

* * *

Mercedes walked into the den wearing her pajamas Quinn gave her and sat beside Tina, who was wearing the same outfit.

"Who died?" Mercedes whispered, noticing everyone sitting quietly. Tina shrugged, not really caring to be there.

"Where's Rachel?" Quinn asked.

"She's a little under the weather." Mercedes lied.

"Maybe I should check on her." Quinn suggested concerned.

"NO!" Mercedes yelled stopping Quinn from getting up. "She's sick and you may not wanna catch it. You know, a few days away from the wedding?" she explained.

"Ok." Quinn gave up. "I would like to introduce the newest members to the wedding fun." She points to a small group of girls. "Sugar, Marley and Kitty."

"She's a Quinn clone." Tina and Mercedes mumbles in unison, after studying Kitty.

"If this is all we're gonna be doing all night I'm going to bed" Santana complained.

"No." Brittany pulled her back down. "I know what we can do." Brittany stood and ran to her room.

Before she returned all the girls could hear music.

{I Wanna Dance With Somebody}

**Brittany:**

I wanna dance!

[Brittany yells, entering the room]

Clocks strikes upon the hour

And the sun begins to fade

Still enough time to figure out

How to chase all my blues away

I've done alright up 'til now

Its the light of day that shows me how

And when the night falls my lonely heart calls

[Pulls Tina and Mercedes up to dance]

Oh, I wanna dance with somebody

I wanna feel the heat with somebody

Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody

With somebody who loves me

[She pulled Quinn and Kitty up to dance]

Oh, I wanna dance with somebody

I wanna feel the heat with somebody

[She pulls Sugar and Marley up]

Yeah I wanna dance with somebody

With somebody who loves me

[She pulled Santana up]

I've been in love and lost my senses

Spinning through the town

Sooner or later the fever ends

And I wind up feeling down

I need a woman who'll take a chance

On a love that burns hot enough to last

So when the night falls

My lonely heart calls

Oh, I wanna dance with somebody

I wanna feel the heat with somebody

Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody

With somebody who loves me

Oh, I wanna dance with somebody

I wanna feel the heat

Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody

With somebody who loves me

**Santana and others:**

Somebody who,

Somebody who

**Santana:**

Somebody who loves me, yeah

**Santana with the others:**

Somebody who,

Somebody who

**Santana:**

To hold me in her arms

Oh!

**Brittany:**

I need a woman who'll take a chance

On a love that burns hot enough to last

**Brittany and Santana:**

So when the night falls

My lonely heart calls…

Oh, I wanna dance with somebody

I wanna feel the heat with somebody

Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody

With somebody who loves me

Oh, I wanna dance with somebody

I wanna feel the heat with somebody

Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody

With somebody who loves me

**Santana:**

Oooh, oooh (**Others:** Dance)

Come on baby, hahahaha (**Others:** Dance)

[Santana spins Britney around]

**Brittany:**

Wooh!

Yeah! (**Others:** Dance)

**Santana:**

Now get with this, hahahaha

Woah woah woah, yeah!

**Brittany and Santana:**

Don't you wanna dance (**Others:** Dance)

**Santana:**

With me baby?

**Brittany and Santana:**

Don't you wanna dance (**Others:** Dance)

**Santana:**

With me girl?

**Brittany and Santana:**

Hey, don't you wanna dance (**Others:** Dance)

**Santana:**

With me baby?

**Brittany and Santana:**

With somebody who loves me.

Don't you wanna dance say you wanna dance

Don't you wanna dance? (**Others:** Dance)

Don't you wanna dance say you wanna dance

Don't you wanna dance? (**Others:** Dance)

Don't you wanna dance

**Santana:**

Say you wanna dance!

Uh huh! (**Others:** Dance)

**Brittany and Santana:**

With somebody who loves me.

[Brittany and Santana hug tightly]

* * *

A little brittana for you. I chose 3 replacements. I cant have Kitty without Marley. They balance each other. Sugar was funny to me. I miss Sugar in season 4 and 5.

The best gift you could give me is reviews, so please review.

Happy holidays Everyone


	22. Finchel Date

"If you hadn't called me I would be gluing pictures of Quinn on a page titled 'Cute as a Button'" Rachel spoke to Finn.

"That's pretty hardcore." Finn smiled.

"We wear matching pajamas."

"Wow." Finn laughed. "So I'm still confused on why you stayed in town. Ruling out interest in me."

"We're concerned about Brittany. She's not even close to being over Sam."

"Sort of a sensitive area for a friend of the groom."

"Sorry." Rachel apologized. "Want to change the subject?"

"Nah." Finn declined. "I mean I know what's going on."

"Ya, a secretly pregnant bride. How cliché?"

"What?" Finn questioned. "She's pregnant?"

"No, No." Rachel felt guilty for selling out Quinn. "Please don't tell anyone."

"It's ok, I'm joking." Finn smiled putting Rachel at ease. "Everyone knows." Rachel gives him a questioning look. "Seriously. Even the waiters. Hey Brad." He calls to a waiter passing by. "Who's pregnant?"

"Ms. Quinn." He answers and continues his work.

Finn turns back to Rachel with smile. "Told you."

"Well, I've told you about Brittany, what about Sam?"

"He's doing what he has to do. He knows this is Lima, Ohio, it's 1870 and his options are to get married or get married." Finn stated sarcastically. "The only good thing to come out of this wedding is meeting you."

"Look Finn." Rachel called out to Finn. "I leave for New York right after the wedding, and I don't..."

"Rachel, it's just dinner." Finn interrupted her. Rachel smiled and continued to eat her dinner.

* * *

Rachel crept back into her and Mercedes room.

"How was your date with the cop?" Mercedes asked turning on a lamp. "Did he frisk you?"

"It was awful" Rachel answered after steadying her breath from the fright.

"Oh, I thought it was solid."

"No, he's great." Rachel admitted "Possibly better than great. He actually likes me."

"Did he kiss you?"

"No, we did not kiss."

"Thin that wasn't a date." Mercedes pointed out. "That was a business date." Rachel crawled into her bed, refusing to respond to her friend. "What did y'all talk about, stocks?"

"No." Rachel knew of Mercedes's sarcasm. "We talked about Sam and Brittany. Brittany's far from over him."

"That's what you think." Mercedes smiled.

"What?" Rachel became desperate to know what Mercedes was talking about. "What happened?"

"I'm not telling. You should've stayed." Mercedes smiled knowing how bad Rachel wanted to know. "Goodnight." She turned of the light leaving Rachel to wonder.


	23. Rehearsals and Workouts

The girls had gathered out on the front lawn to prepare for the first wedding rehearsal. Everyone was there and ready to go. Well, almost everyone.

"Quinn," Charlotte called to the pacing bride-to-be. "if I'm going to stage this, then I'm going to need the groom and his groomsmen. Your mother never kept her husbands for long, but she certainly knew how to get them here on time for all the rehearsals." Charlotte criticized.

"Thank you, Charlotte." Mrs. Fabray commented as she took another sip of wine.

Suddenly, in the distance, they all heard police sirens going off. They turned to the direction to see a car coming onto the property. As the car comes to a stop, Finn steps out of the car. "Got your groom."

Sam got out of the car. "Sorry, we're late. Four guys trying on tuxes, you can't pull them away." Sam walks over and quickly kissed Quinn as the late groomsmen joined the group of groomsmen who were on time.

Charlotte rang her small silver bell. "First, we must match our groomsmen with our bridesmaids, so get to matching."

While the bridesmaids were paired with groomsmen, Rachel and Mercedes were approached by Finn and another gentleman with brown hair and blue eyes.

"Hey." Finn greeted. "This is my friend Rory." Finn introduced.

"Me names Rory Flanagan. I'm from Ireland. I love everything about America especially NASCAR, your half-black president and Victoria's Secret catalogs." Mercedes and Rachel giggled at his introduction.

"Rory, I think I'm ya girl." Mercedes smiled. "Plus I'm totally b'dazzled by a guy that can rock green." She complimented his green shirt, hooked her arm around his. "You may just make this wedding more fun." The two began walking off leaving Finn and Rachel alone.

Finn edged closer to Rachel. "I think Rory might like her." Rachel giggled nervously. "Well, I'm kind of surprised not to see Ashlee."

"Yeah, well, she had to leave in a hurry."

Finn looked at her skeptically. "You do remember that I'm a detective."

"Well, in that case, I'm not answering anymore questions without a lawyer." Rachel joked.

Finn laughed as well. "So, last night..."

Before Rachel could respond, their conversation was interrupted by the shrewd ringing of Charlotte's bell. The two turned around to see that everyone was staring at them.

"Come on you two. You can hit on her when you're tanked at the reception." Charlotte stated.

Blushing, they made their way over to the group.

* * *

Later that afternoon Mercedes walkout on the balcony for her workout. Mercedes looks around and sees no one.

"Sorry, I'm late." Sam runs onto the balcony. "I was thinking we could just walk for today. Keep the workout simple." Sam smiled at the questioning look Mercedes gave him. "I'm helping with your workouts from now til the wedding."

"Why?"

"Jessie's gone." Sam answered, but noticed the fear on Mercedes face. "He's not dead."

"Oh." Mercedes responded, a little relieved that Jessie didn't die from a car explosion due to the fact that she stuffed his tailpipe with spelt toast.

"Ready?"

"Ok." Mercedes began to follow Sam.

* * *

"How the wedding planning?" Mercedes asked Sam as they walked around the lawn.

"I really don't plan. I just nod and leave it all to Quinn and Mrs. Fabray." Sam Admitted. "So you chose Rory to escort you?"

"Yep, he's 'New' hilarious." Mercedes smiled.

"Ya. Everything is a new 'American' experience for him." Sam laughed

"Not gonna lie, his accent is adorable." Mercedes admitted. "Accents are charming. Even yours."

"My sister always joked about."

"It's not that noticeable." Mercedes paused thinking about what Sam just said. "You have a sister? Why wasn't she in the wedding." Before Sam could respond, Mercedes continued. "You sister's Ashlee? The blond hair, green eyes. It's like your twins."

"No. My sister's a twin, but not mine." Sam announced. "Her name is Stacy, and her IQ is higher than Ashlee's. Her and my brother were one of the first to quit."

"How many have people have quit?" Mercedes asked.

"A lot." Sam simply answers. "Ashlee was here the longest. Everyone else are replacements, or replacements for replacements."

"What about B..." Sam looked down to Mercedes. "What's your brother's name." Mercedes asked, trying to avoid asking questions about Brittany.

"His name is Steven, but he's always gonna be Stevie to me." Sam smiled.

The duo turned the corner of the building and saw Brittany and Santana hugging on the porch. They froze in place as the two girls pulled apart giving a quick peck on the lips and walking inside holding pinkies.

"Let's call it a day." Mercedes suggested. "For your sakes." Mercedes pushed Sam away from the scene.

* * *

I LOVE Rory, so I HAD to put him somewhere. Sam knows about Brittana. This is the best I could do, but I hope to write a Brittana moment up to slandered.

A few reviews asked are the girls still gonna plot against Quinn. Because Britt with San, doesn't mean I'm gonna let it go. there's still 10 days til the wedding, so there's time.

The last upload of 2013.. I'm ready for the new year.


	24. Bring It On

WORNING: There's a little strong language at the ending of this Ch.

* * *

"Brittany?" Mercedes slowly entered Brittany's room. "We HAVE to talk."

"Ok." Brittany sits on her and Santana's bed. "What do you wanna talk about?" She smiled.

"I knew about you and Santana since the sleepover in the den the other night." Mercedes admitted, earning a nod from Brittany. "But today, Sam saw you and Santana kiss on the porch. He was pretty shocked, if you ask me."

"Well," Brittany did a innocent shrug. "the wedding is in a few days. Santana is funny, and nice to me, and I really like her. I'm not leaving Santana. Sam will have Quinn." Brittany declared, taking charge of the situation.

Mercedes smiled. "That's the attitude I like. That's why I always liked you better than Rachel."

"Go and put on you pajamas." Brittany ordered Mercedes.

"K, bossy." Mercedes smiled walking out.

* * *

As Mercedes and Santana finished their performance of 'River Deep, Mountain High' they high-fived each other to loud clapping from behind them. They turn to discover Sam and his group of guys walking into the den.

"What are you doing here?" Quinn smiled, slowly standing to hug Sam.

"It started with Mike," Sam points to the other guy talking to Tina. "then turned into a late night field trip."

"Hey Sexy Mama." Puck threw his arm around Mercedes.

"Hell no." Mercedes tossed Puck arm off her shoulder, and move on the other side of the group, causing everyone to laugh.

"We were doing duet karaoke night." Quinn announced. "I wanted to get Rachel out of her room, and this was the best way. So why don't you go ahead, Rachel."

"No. I'm fine." Rachel declined. "I usually only perform duets with Mercedes, and she's already performed."

"Come on, Rach." Mercedes pleaded, moving around Finn to get to Rachel. "I know when we team up our voices are killer, but you should try something different."

"I can sing with you." Marley offered softly.

"Okay." Rachel nodded. Everyone moved to sit, leaving Rachel whispering to Marley in the center of the den.

**{New York State of Mind}**

**Rachel:**

Some folks like to get away

For a holiday from the neighborhood

Hop a flight to Miami Beach

Or to Hollywood, ooh ooh

But I'm taking a Greyhound

On the Hudson River Line

I'm in a New York state of mind

**Marley:**

Ooh, It was so easy living day by day

Out of touch with the rhythm and the blues

But now I need a little give and take

**Rachel:**

The New York Times,

**Marley:**

The Daily News

**Rachel:**

Oh, It comes down to reality

And it's fine with me

'cause I've let it slide

**Marley:**

Don't care if it's Chinatown or on Riverside, ooh ooh

**Rachel:**

I don't have any reasons

**Marley:**

I've left them all behind

**Rachel:**

I'm in a New York state of

**Marley:**

Mind!

**Rachel:**

Oh!

**Marley:**

I'm just taking a Greyhound

**Rachel:**

On the Hudson River

**Rachel and Marley:**

Line

**Rachel:**

'Cause I'm in

**Marley:**

I'm in a New York

**Rachel:**

state

**Marley:**

of

**Rachel and Marley:**

Mind

**Marley:**

Ooh

**Rachel:**

Oh

**Marley:**

New York

**Rachel:**

State

**Rachel and Marley:**

Of mind

"It's 10:01 and I still hear talking!" Mrs. Fabray stormed into the room. "Hello gentlemen." Mrs. Fabray greeted the four men in the room. "Go home." She ordered, before anyone could greet her. "Girls, say goodnight and go to bed." The guys began walking to the door.

"Mercedes," Sam called out turning in the doorway of the den. "I have to cancel work out tomorrow."

"It doesn't matter anymore. I was going to quit the wedding anyway." Mercedes admitted across the room, catching everyone's attention.

"If you do leave, Mercedes," Mrs. Fabray spoke. "you should continue your exercises. It'll help your appearance. Make you attractive." Mrs. Fabray smirked.

"I've had it with you." Mercedes states, as she began to walk up to Mrs. Fabray, but before she could reach the older woman Sam stood in front of her.

"Mercedes please don't fight." Rachel pleaded, moving closer to Mercedes and Sam.

"I'm not gonna fight her." Mercedes yelled over Sam's shoulder to the amused lady. "I'm gonna beat her a.."

"Mercedes calm down." Sam interrupted Mercedes, still trying to hold her back.

"If you put all this energy into working out, you would have never been this pudgy." Mrs. Fabray's words jab at Mercedes.

"I WILL DRAG YOUR OLD ASS!" Mercedes yelled, almost escaping Sam's grip.

"MOM, THAT'S ENOUGH!" Quinn spoke out above all the yelling. As everything fell still, Mercedes stormed out the room and up stairs.

* * *

Mrs. F just had to pick on Cedes. I loved writing this.

My last chapter had 46 views.. Its disappointing, but I'm gonna keep pushing through for my amazing 46 reader. So thank ya'll for reading. It's very appreciated.


	25. A Talk

"Mom, What the He..." Quinn questioned storming into her mother's room.

"Don't storm in here and try to talk to me like that." Mrs. Fabray ordered. "I'm the parent, and your my child"

"Well, I'm your child that has no problem canceling this wedding." Quinn threatened.

"You're not woman enough." Mrs. Fabray called Quinn out.

"Really?" Quinn questioned moving close to her mother. "I'm only getting married because of you." Quinn poked the older lady's shoulder. "You're the one who can't control your money. So if you disrespect Mercedes like that again, I'm not walking down your aisle." Quinn finally steps down and begins walking towards the door. "I'm going to go and check on Mercedes, and if she's still wants to go, I'll let her go. But I'm promising you if that happens, karma will be the last thing you should worry about."

* * *

When Quinn reached Mercedes room she was stopped by Sam, who's as exiting the room.

"So, how is she?"

"She's staying." Sam stated, earning a small smile from Quinn. "I got her to unpack, and I think she needs some time alone, so Rachel is sleeping in Sugar's room."

"I just want to talk to her for a sec..."

"She's asleep." Sam interrupted.

"Oh." Quinn frowned. "Did she say why she wanted to leave?" She asked walking Sam to the door.

"She just said the 'reason she was here' doesn't need her anymore." Sam shrugged, not really understanding her reasoning.

"It's good she stayed." Quinn confessed, reaching the front door. "Bye Sam."

"Bye" Sam pecked Quinn's lips and exited.


	26. Feel the Music

"I thought the wedding party could perform at the reception. This is the list of songs I want everyone to sing." Quinn explained to her wedding party, as she handed out sheets of paper with songs listed on them.

"Look, I'm not down with this background nonsense." Mercedes admitted looking at her list. "Even if it is for Rachel."

"Mercedes, it'll be fine." Quinn secured Mercedes. "You have plenty of solos."

"Mercedes you get to sing with Jim." Brittany smiled, peeking at her shorter friend's list.

"My name's Joe." A groomsmen with dreads spoke out.

"I want a solo," Sugar requested. "even though I can't sing."

"You surly can't." Kitty agreed.

"God made you that way, and God makes no mistakes." Joe spoke, comforting Sugar.

"Shut it, Avatar!" Kitty looked to Joe. "Nobody asked you."

"Now, everyone go practice." Quinn ordered sending everyone to rehearse a song from the list.

* * *

"Are you ready to start." Finn asked catching Rachel's attention. "We've just been sitting here."

"Sure." Rachel nodded across the room to Finn.

{I Just Can't Stop Loving You}

**Finn:**

Each time the wind blows

I hear your voice so

I call your name...

Whispers at morning

Our love is dawning

Heaven's glad you came...

[Finn stands on the other side of the room, away from Rachel]

You know how I feel

This thing can't go wrong

I'm so proud to say

I love you

Your love's got me high

I long to get by

This time is forever

Love is the answer

**Rachel:**

I hear your voice now

You are my choice

Now the love you bring

Heaven's in my heart

At your call

I hear harps,

And angels sing

[Rachel moves towards Finn]

You know how I feel

This thing can't go wrong

I can't live my life

Without you

[Finn and Rachel meet in the center of the room]

**Finn:**

I just can't hold on

**Rachel:**

I feel we belong

**Finn:**

My life ain't worth living

If I can't be with you

**Finn and Rachel:**

I just can't stop loving you

I just can't stop loving you

And if I stop... then tell me just what

Will I do

I just can't stop

Loving you

[Rachel moves away from Finn to sit.]

**Rachel:**

We can change all the world tomorrow

[Finn follows and kneels in front of Rachel]

**Finn:**

We can sing songs of yesterday

**Rachel:**

I can say, Hey... Farewell

To sorrow

**Finn:**

This is my life and I,

[Finn pulls Rachel up from her seat]

**Finn and Rachel:**

Want to see you for always

I just can't stop loving you

**Rachel:**

No, baby,

Oh!

**Finn and Rachel:**

I just can't stop loving you

**Rachel:**

If I can't stop!

**Finn:**

And if I stop...

**Finn and Rachel:**

No!

**Finn:**

Tell me just What will I do?

(**Rachel:** What will I do)

**Rachel:**

I just can't stop loving you

**Finn:**

Hee! Hee! Hee!

Know I Do Girl!

**Finn and Rachel:**

I just can't stop loving you

**Finn:**

You know I do

**Finn and Rachel:**

And if I stop...

Then tell me, just what

Will I do

I just can't stop loving you

Finn looks deeply into Rachel's eyes before slowly backing away.

"Ahh!" They turn and find Mercedes leaning against the doorway. "You two are just too cute." She smiled, a little disappointed Finn didn't kiss Rachel. "Mrs. Fabray want to see everyone perform. She probably just wants to insult everyone." Mercedes noted. "We're all outside."

Rachel and Finn nodded as the trio exited the room. As they walked down the hall, a loud buzz breaks the silence.

"I'll be out later." Mercedes smiles, moving into a room to talk on her phone.

* * *

Mercedes strutted onto the porch at the end of 'Love' sung by Tina and Mike.

"Are you ok?" Rachel asked her friend.

"Great." Mercedes answered flatly , folding her arms.

"Mercedes, Rachel, Santana, Tina," Mrs. Fabray pointed out each girl. "perform your song."

Each girl called on moved in front of the crowd.

**{The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face}**

**Rachel:**

The first time ever I saw your face

I thought the sun rose in your eyes

[Rachel catches Finn smiling at her causing her to blush]

**Tina:**

And the moon and the stars were the gifts you gave

[Tina and Mike smile at each other]

**Tina with Mercedes, Rachel, and Santana:**

To the dark, (to the dark) and the end of the skies

My love

**Santana:**

And the first time ever I lay with you

[Brittany makes a heart around her face]

I felt your heart so close to mine

**Mercedes:**

[Mercedes finally looks up from the ground and stared into the distance with unnoticed watered eyes]

And I knew our joy would fill the earth

**Mercedes with Rachel, Santana, and Tina:**

And last, 'til the end of time, my love.

**Rachel:**

And the first time ever I saw

**Tina with Rachel, Mercedes, and Santana:**

Your face

**Mercedes with Santana, Rachel, and Tina:**

Your face

**Santana with Rachel, Mercedes, and Tina:**

Your face

**Rachel with Mercedes, Santana, and Tina:**

Your face

As others began to applause Mercedes stormed away, rubbing her cheeks.

"Rachel, Santana, and Tina," Mrs. Fabray called to the girls who began to run after Mercedes. "why don't you show me how your other song is coming along." She continued with her both her arms held out to the side. One arm held down Brittany, and the other Quinn.

The three girls moved to back to the center, knowing Mrs. Fabray's offer was a demand.

* * *

I miss Joe and Sugar, so I wanted to make myself happy by giving them a part in this Ch.

Is there anything that you would like to see in this story that hasn't happen yet? Please Review or PM.. I'm a little stuck.


	27. I'm Only Human

Mercedes sat on a bench in the garden with her face buried in her hands. Every attempt to stop the tears only caused her to replay the voices in her head.

* * *

"We just can't okay," Mercedes spoke into the phone. "I told you why but you're not listening."

"Cedes, I'm listening and what I hear is that you're giving up."

"I'm not giving up. I just think that it would be better if we end it now, before we end up having one of those weird long distance relationships and we just of fizzle out." She reasoned.

"What does that even mean?" Matt questioned into the phone.

"People grow apart. And it wouldn't do either of us any good to have to go through that."

"Who said we would have to?"

"I'll be in New York, and you'll be in California. We'll be hundreds of miles away from each other."

"So?" Matt asked, desperately trying to convince Mercedes.

"It's just-"

"Just what?" Matt demanded. "Cedes, why do you do this? Everytime you're happy with anything, you work so hard to destroy it."

"That's not true. I'm just saying..."

"I'm just saying that we should at least try." Matt announced.

"You're going to be in LA. You'll find a beautiful girl to replace me. And being single might help your career."

"You think having you as my girlfriend would ruin my career?"

"No, but having me as your girlfriend that you never see might."

"I'd see you. I could come back up any time."

"Ya, holidays, and we'll talk on the phone, but it's not the same." She argued.

"It's better than nothing."

"Is it really?" she asked critically.

"I fought so hard to be with you." Matt announced. He had to admit being apart for so long would be difficult but she was worth it. "I can't just let you go without trying."

"We'll still be friends." Mercedes promised.

"We can't be friends, Mercedes." he asserted, strongly exhaling on the other end of the phone. "I'll be a friend to you, but I can't do the same."

"Well, you can try."

"'Cedes, why are you doing this?"

"I don't want to hold you back."

"I am always at my best when you're around. You'd never hold me back," he claimed.

"I am holding you back." Mercedes declared.

"No, you're not."

"You're moving to California. If I were you I wouldn't want some washed out singer, who wrote a book that barely sold as a girlfriend."

"Baby, stop being ridiculous." Matt spoke out against Mercedes.

"No, it's the truth. You should keep your options open. I'd hold you back."

"No! Will you stop talking like that?" He pleaded. "You're not making any sense!"

"That's where you're wrong. I've never made this much sense in my whole life." Mercedes admitted. "Bye Matt, have fun in California," she concluded.

"Mercedes!" Matt yelled into the phone trying to stop her from hanging up, but failed.

* * *

"Mercedes," Mercedes was brought out of thought. "are you ok?

"I'm fine." Mercedes answered Sam, before getting up and began to walk away.

"You don't seem fine." He sits on the bench Mercedes abandoned. Mercedes turned to look at him. "Last night I told you," Sam recalled. "you could talk to me."

"You wouldn't understand." Mercedes shrugged, not willing to share her feelings.

"I can try." Mercedes froze. "Come on." Sam nicely smiled, patting the seat of the bench.

"Tonight my boyfriend will be on his way to LA." Mercedes began as she moved to sit on the bench beside Sam. "I really don't want to be in a relationship with someone 2,460 miles away." Mercedes explained, giving a acurrit number.

"Who would?" Sam shrugged. "But you should try. If you're crying over him, then you must really like him."

"I'd only hold him back." Sam gave her a questioning look. "He'll be working on his 2nd album. His first won him 2 Grammies. I was dropped before my first album was released. My book was a flop. So why would an amazing person like Matt date a nobody like me." Mercedes doubted herself.

"You shouldn't be so down on yourself. Some people never even get to make a album." Sam tried to convince Cedes to see the bright side. "It's okay to be jealous." Sam diagnosed.

"I'm not jealous of Matt." Mercedes quickly spoke.

"It's fine. It's apart of being human."

"I AM NOT JEALOUS!" Mercedes exploded. Taking a few breaths, she realized yelling at Sam wasn't going to do her no good. "It's just..." Cedes pushed all her hair back, trying to think. "I was singing before I could talk. I knew I would be the next Whitney. So after graduating, I began singing backup for singers, like Matt. After a few months of that, I was picked as a solo artist. I finally got my moment to shine. I put all of my heart and soul into that album just to have it snatched right out of my hands." Sam reaches over and wipes a tear off Mercedes's cheek. "I wrote my book just to my father from being right. He felt any kind of job in the arts was a waste. He thought me singing in high school was cute, but I should go to college to be a lawyer, or a dentist. None of that was me."

Sam pulled Mercedes into a thought hug, truly feeling sorry for her. He felt he could relate a little. The feeling to fight the chances of anyone telling you 'I told you so' was average for anyone. To put all of yourself into something, only to be pushed back, of course he knew that feeling. He was truly amazed by the different emotions the short woman held in.

A moment later, Sam felt Mercedes pull out of his embrace. Sam waited for her to balance her mood, before he spoke. "So how's your solos for the wedding going." He asked, knowing she wouldn't want to talk about her past any longer, but hoping she would want to continue their conversation.

"I was so busy with the duets, I didn't work on the solos. Thought I could work on them later."

"Stay here. I have to go get something." Sam quickly ran away.

When he returned he had a guitar in his hand. "It's later." Sam smiled. "Let practice your solos." Sam suggested before beginning to play. Mercedes smile at the song selection.

**{Human Nature}**

**Mercedes:**

Looking out

Across the nighttime

The city winks a sleepless eye

Hear his voice

Shake my window

Sweet seducing sighs

**Sam:**

[Sam surprises himself as he begins to sing]

Get me out

Into the nighttime

Four walls won't hold me tonight

If this town

Is just an apple

Then let me take a bite

**Mercedes:**

If they say

**Sam and Mercedes:**

Why? Why?

Tell 'em that it's human nature

Why, why

**Mercedes:**

Does he do me that way?

If they say

**Sam and Mercedes:**

Why? Why?

Tell 'em that it's human nature

**Sam:**

Why? (**Mercedes:** Why?) Why?

**Mercedes:**

Does he do me that way, yeah

**Sam:**

Reaching out

To touch a stranger

**Sam and Mercedes:**

Electric eyes are everywhere (**Mercedes:** Ooh)

**Sam:**

See that girl?

She knows I'm watching

She likes the way I stare

**Mercedes:**

If they say

**Sam:**

Why? (**Mercedes:** Why?) Why? (**Mercedes:** Why, why, why, why)

**Sam and Mercedes:**

Tell 'em that it's human nature

Why? Why?

Does he do me that way?

**Sam:**

Why? (**Mercedes:** Dooby-doo-why) Why? (**Mercedes:** Dooby-doo-why, ooh)

Tell 'em that (**with Mercedes:**) it's human nature

**Sam and Mercedes:**

Why?

**Sam:**

Why?

**Sam and Mercedes:**

Does he do me that way?

**Mercedes:**

I like livin' this way

**Sam:**

I like lovin' this way

**Mercedes:**

Oh, why, oh, why

Oh, why, oh, why

**Sam and Mercedes:**

Why? Why?

Tell 'em that it's human nature

Why?

"You, Ms. Jones, were amazing." Sam complemented Mercedes, as he pushed his guitar to the side to hug her.

"You too." Mercedes gave into the hug.

"I've heard you sang with Rachel. I heard you sang with Santana, and the bridesmaids." Sam listed. "That has nothing on YOU singing alone. You'll get another album in no time." Sam smiled, earning a sarcastic look from Mercedes. "Really. Your voice is awesome." He honestly spoke, looking in Mercedes's eyes.

"Ya, it is." Mercedes smiled, finally realizing her potential. "I'm amazing. Mercedes jones is freaking inferno, and no one is going to tell me otherwise."

Sam nodded, ready to speak, but before he could begin he felt a rush a water hit his face. He quickly grabbed Mercedes hand and led her inside, away from garden being sprinkled. When they entered they were met by Kitty.

"Sam, Mrs. Fabray is looking for you." Kitty announced. Sam nodded and exited the room. Kitty sent Mercedes a warning look before following Sam.

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter seems a little disorganized. I rewrote this ch. almost 20 times trying to do it right. I was dying to use Human Nature. The dialogue for the phone call between Matt and Cedes was from a different story. I just did a little twisting of the words.**

**I got a great suggestion about what could happen in the future chapters, but I'm still looking for more. So PM or review your ideas.**

**Reviews=Love**


End file.
